Suicide Way
by Momma-Ran
Summary: The son of Satan, Damien finds Hellspawn Kenny in an alley and invites him to go along on a first mission with him. When Damien finds out that Kenny is no low Hellspawn he makes the boy live with him in Hell.
1. Chapter 1

_I knew there was a reason I was attracted to South Park._

A boy scampers behind a dumpster to hide from the sudden bodiless voice that fills the alley. The boy is filthy and his only clothes are the tattered remains of an orange parka and brown pants. He wears no shoes. His blonde hair is long and greasy with an assortment of things tangled in it.

As he crouches behind the dumpster his heart races wildly in his chest. He hopes whoever it is has not brought dogs; he hates dogs. Not a lot can scare the boy but this voice with no body sends a flash of alarm through him.

_You cannot hide from me, little Hellspawn. Come out, come out, wherever you are._

The boy freezes. He wills his heartbeat to slow and takes slow, shallow breathes. What little of his stomach there is he sucks in and crouches low on the filthy ground. Maybe the voice doesn't know where he is hiding. The boy doesn't count on it.

Footsteps. So light that if he was not listening for them he would not have heard them. It sounds like boots. Boots mean bad things. The boy does not dare to breathe. He hopes that they will pass him by but they don't. Instead they stop in front of his dumpster. There is a pause before they continue again to where the boy slid behind the giant metal trash bin.

A quick glance behind him reveals that the way out is blocked by a large refrigerator. His fingers brush against the ground looking for something to use as a weapon. He comes up with a razor blade, broken and rusty. It will have to do. The boy waits tensely for someone to appear, razor in hand.

_There you are._

A face appears. It puts the boy off because it is not the hard face of an adult but the face of a child not much older than him. The boy facing him has short messy raven black hair, skin the color of bleached bones, and eyes redder than blood.

He feels oddly drawn to the strange boy peering at him. In spite of this his will to not die is strong and he lunges. As he does his reasoning flashes through his mind; this boy could call the cops, he could want to beat him up.

The boy backs up fast, faster than anyone the attacker has ever seen before. His red eyes seem to flash but a smirk is on those pale lips. Is he just messing with me, the boy wonders. The boy pushes his reasons and his questions from his mind and pushes lunges towards the other. The strange boy is backed against a crate, there is no where for him to go, no way to escape. But the boy's razor does not meet flesh and his hand smashes into the crate where the pale boy had been only a second ago.

_A fighter, aren't you?_

The boy whips around at the sound of the voice to see the other boy standing a few feet away. The strange boy's lips don't move but the boy is sure that its him talking. Come to think of it, the voice sounds like its coming from inside his head. But it isn't his voice, its someone else's. This voice is higher pitched than his.

_My name is Damien. My father sent me up here to retrieve someone. You will help me, Hellspawn._

What is a Hellspawn the boy wonders. He draws himself up out of his crouch to stand his full height. This way he and the boy see eye-to-eye. Damien; the name means nothing to him. The stranger must know this because he smiles.

_If you help me I'll feed you._

Its not like the boy has not heard this before but this is just another little kid. Even if he does have boots. And the boy is hungry, starving; this dumpster has nothing edible in it anyways. Slowly the boy nods. He isn't happy about this but then he doesn't remember the last time he was happy about anything.

_Tell me your name, Hellspawn._

The boy hesitates; when was the last time anyone had asked for his name who wasn't with the police? Or a pedophile. His hands twitch with the instinct to wrap them around his person to protect his pathetically small body. After considering the other, the boy says "Kenny."

_Come with me, Kenny. We have work to do._

The other boy, Damien, turns heel and walks away. Kenny can hear his boots lightly clomping against the cement and brick that make up the ground. Kenny senses that the boy does not like to be kept waiting so he follows quickly but cautiously. If he can help it, Kenny does not venture out into the open; its simply too dangerous.

They walk in silence. Kenny wonders what the job is going to be. To get someone, isn't that what Damien said? Sounds kind of shady but Kenny does not particularly care. As long as he's getting fed and no one is calling the cops the boy is fine.

-

"I want a smoke." Kenny informs the other teen. Red eyes glare at him but he fishes in his pocket for one of the cancer sticks Kenny craves so much. Damien lights his own cigarette first with a finger then lights Kenny's. The blonde puts it to his mouth and inhales the substance his body needs.

As he smokes he surveys the carnage all around them. The mansion is pretty nice and filled with valuables but those don't interest him as much as they used to. Besides, everything is covered with the blue blood of Heavenfilth; something that Kenny has learned is a pain to wash off. It stains practically everything.

Without saying anything Damien walks off and Kenny follows. They find the stairs, go down them, and find the backdoor. No one saw them enter, no one sees them leave. "What must they think of all this fire-related death?" Kenny asks as the house bursts into flame behind them.

Damien doesn't flinch at the sudden wave of heat. "That the Hellspawn are at their random attacks once more." Kenny scoffs at the stupidity of the Heavenfilth. For beings ruled by someone who supposedly knows everything, they don't seem to be very intelligent. God is probably holding out on them.

"Are we going home?" The blonde teen wonders out loud to himself. A curt nod is the only reply he receives. "Oh joy, we get to see daddy." Sarcasm drips heavily from his words.

"He isn't your dad." Damien points out grimly.

Kenny increases pace to walk beside the noirette and see his reaction. "Thank the cocksucker upstairs."

Damien smirks. "You're one to talk about sucking cock."

Kenny grins. "You know you like it." Come to think of it, Kenny likes it too. Damien is way better than those pedos he used to suck off of for money. Don't think about it, don't think about it.

-

_Try not to die._

Kenny wants to tell Damien that it doesn't matter if he dies or not but decides not to; if he does die Damien will figure it out soon enough. Instead he looks up at the apartment building they are standing outside of. Damien said that their target is in there. Other than that there have been no details.

Damien starts up the steps with an air of cold confidence that Kenny finds strange for a boy only a year or two older than him. Kenny follows him without voicing the hundreds of questions rattling around his skull.

**Hellspawn!**

The single word is said with intense hate, hatred so icy that Kenny can feel it. More than that it hurts him, slithering through his ears, curling around his skull, and spiraling down his spine. The voice is an unearthly high pitch that makes him want to claw his own ears off.

However, the scent of overripe oranges awakens something. The boy has an overwhelming need to kill the creature making the noise and giving off the rotten orange scent.

The windows of the apartment shatter into a million pieces onto both of the boys. Kenny feels every cut until a surge of adrenaline washes away the pain. He looks up to see Damien launching himself at a strange genderless figure at the top of the stairs.

The figure stares at them with pale lavender eyes then opens its mouth and screeches. Kenny grips his ears with both hands, squeezes his eyes shut, and doubles over in pain. What the fuck is this thing?!

**Prepare to die!**

_Kenny, you have to fight!_

The boy wants to ask why, wants to ask what kind of food is worth this torture, but when he looks up again and sees Damien locked in combat with the thing all questions leave his mind. He still has the razor blade clutched in his hand, the edge cutting his palm and making it slick with red blood.

Kenny waits until the thing has its back turned then leaps into the air. He lands behind the thing and sees a faint outline of feathered white wings. The thing inside him snarls at the wings. Kenny reaches out with a bloody hand and touches the transparent wing. Its soft and pulsing with an energy foreign to the boy. In a swift movement Kenny slices the wing. Blue blood drips.

What bleeds blue?

The thing screams and whips around so fast that its wings smack Kenny in the face and down a few steps. He lands upside down on his back. Air leaves his lungs with a whooshing sound and he lays gasping for a moment. The thing ignores him to turn back to Damien.

While is back is turned Kenny stands and grabs a piece of glass to replace his lost razor. Looking through the transparent wings Kenny can see Damien. The other boy doesn't look frightened in the least even though something is smoking...No, not just smoking, its a actual fire and its coming from Damien's fingertips. Is this what that thing meant by Hellspawn?

But Damien called him that. Could they both be Hellspawn? What does that make this thing?

_Kill it!_

Kenny only too happily moves to obey. This time when he leaps he lands on the creature. Swiftly he brings the glass shard across its neck. Blue blood spurts onto his hands. A cool sensation spreads where the blood is. Automatically he drops off the genderless thing. His fingers are staring to go numb. Kenny drops the glass by accident. Hastily he wipes off the blue onto his tattered clothing.

With wide eyes he looks up to see if the thing is dead. Its screeching again, and still moving. Damien punches it in the stomach, his hand on fire. The thing backhands him back into the apartment before turning back to Kenny. It lifts Kenny by the remains of his shirt. They rip and he falls down the stairs again, this time landing face-first onto the hard textured cement.

Red crowds his vision as blood drips from a wound on his forehead. He allows himself one whimper before he is back on his feet. This time, weaponless. The thing is descending down the stairs in a way that is more like floating than walking. It drips blue blood. Each drop that hits the ground turns to ice.

**I'll put you out of your misery, little Hellspawn.**

Like with Damien's voice, the thing's voice is inside his head. To say that it hurts would be an understatement. Kenny stands still but his eyes are flitting around for a weapon to use. Nothing but glass specks too tiny to do any damage. One more step and it will be on the same level as the boy.

_Look out!_

Kenny barely has a second to reflect how lovely Damien's voice sounds in his head before suddenly the thing is flying forward. Kenny doesn't have time to move and is smashed into the steel railing behind him. The thing weighs more than he thought it would. Kenny feels the snap of his spine as he is bent over the railing and pinned by the heavy creature.


	2. Chapter 2

A scream tears itself from Kenny's throat and he kicks wildly to free himself of clutching hands. No, no, no! Not again! The hands persist, touching him in places he doesn't want anyone to touch him in. The faceless hands are relentless and don't react to his attempts to fight them off.

Help me! Somebody please help me!

No one listens. No one ever listens. Bodiless voices snicker and groan. Kenny feels the weight of someone much larger on him. His stomach turns but if he throws up they will just beat him. Panting, thrusting, blinding pain. Kenny squeezes his eyes shut.

Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!

He sucks in a deep breath to scream at the top of his lungs and inhales the scent of copper and blood. It soothes him enough that he closes his mouth.

Wake up, Kenny.

The hands falter, the weight becomes less. Kenny wonders how anyone can think he is dreaming. This is real. This is so real that...All the weight returns. The hands become rough on his skin.

Its just a dream, Ken. Just a memory. Wake up and it will go away.

Kenny wants to ask the voice how he knows, how does he know its just a dream and everything will be fine when he wakes up? But this scent and the voice, they are so comforting and he feels like he can trust them.

He opens his eyes.

Blood red orbs stare back into his glacier blue. Damien. The scent is his mate as well. Kenny rolls over and buries his face against Damien's chest. He's shaking all over and covered with a fine sweat. Damien wraps his arms around the blonde teenager.

Do you want to kill them?

Damien's voice is soft in his mind. Kenny thinks over the question. Yes, he does. He wants to make those asshole pedophiles pay for everything they every did to him. The fact that they are human does not matter to him; Kenny will kill anything.

If you kill them they will end up here.

Kenny frowns. "On this layer?" Damien shakes his head no and that raven black hair blocks the blonde's view of red eyes. Being the mate of the son of Satan has its perks, such as Kenny can go wherever he wants to in Hell. However, he usually just sticks with Damien and Damien sticks with the Seventh Layer. "If they do come to Hell I can kill them as many times as I want."

You would get bored of that after a while.

Kenny doesn't know if that is true or not. He has never tortured someone for all of eternity. Damien has, but only for his nineteen years of life and not continuously like some demons around here. His eyes slide over to the far wall where a mound of bodies is piled high, drained of blood. Thousands of red handprints cover that wall. Damien calls it modern art with a Hellish twist. Kenny rather likes it.

These are only fleeting thoughts, as his dream still sticks with him. It stops his heart rate from slowing and keeps choking him with repressed emotions.

We can go now, if you want.

Damien's lips are on his hot forehead. Only Damien's touch comforts him. Funny, since Damien is the antichrist. If he was not already in Hell, Kenny would say that he is going to go. His next words are tired.

Or we can sleep for a while longer.

In response Kenny nuzzles closer. Their legs intertwine. Against the side of his face Kenny can feel Damien's heart beating; faster, then slower with sleep. He closes his eyes and inhales the scent of blood and copper and heat; the scent of Damien.

He awakens feeling a ghost of the pain from his healed spine. Taking deep breathes, the boy lays still until he regains some strength. Once he does, he is on his feet in seconds, looking around with wild blue eyes. He is in a park under a tree. No one else is visiting the park so Kenny relaxes with a sigh. He wonders how he got here, usually he just wakes up where his body died. Someone must have moved him.

Damien? Or that thing? Kenny lets out a tired sigh. His stomach hurts. The hunger there never leaves. Has he ever had a full meal in his life? Its questionable and if he has then the boy doesn't remember. Kenny leans against the tree, looking out over the grassy field and empty playground. Maybe tonight he will sleep in the slide here.

The boy flexes his hand and pain shoots up his arm. Gingerly he examines his right hand. His fingers are all cut up, probably from the razor blade, and a few of them are swollen. He tries to move one and the pain shoots up his arm all the way down to his stomach. A wave of nausea hits. Kenny rolls over and pukes in the grass.

All that comes up is stomach acid and it burns his throat. He goes to wipe his mouth on a sleeve but finds his sleeve no longer exists. Must have been cut off in the fight or something; he doesn't remember. So he contents himself with using the hem of his shirt, what little left of it there is.

You didn't tell me you were High Hellspawn.

Kenny looks up to see that strange boy from yesterday. Whats his name looks the exact same as he did yesterday when he found Kenny in the alley. No bruises, no cuts, no nothing. Even his hair is the same bad boy messed up. "Wheres my food?"

Damien smirks. It sends chills down Kenny's spine. This is the same devious smirk that bad people wear. He should have known better than to trust someone with boots. Quickly Kenny scrambles to his feet. His right hand is useless but he can still fight with his left. His chances of winning, however, are not good. He still remembers how fast Damien moved and the fire thing with his hands.

Calm yourself, Hellspawn.

A flicker of doubt crosses Damien's pale face. What does he have to be doubting? Kenny is the one who always gets the short end of the stick. He clenches his good hand into a fist.

What are you? You have the High Hellspawn scent but you just came back to life.

The boy knows that not everyone can come back to life. In fact, as far as he knows, he is the only one. Its a lonely and painful life. Then again, Kenny does not have the best of circumstances in the first place. "What is Hellspawn? And High Hellspawn?" His curiosity got the better of him.

Hellspawn is human-turned-demon. The Low ones are made by eating demon flesh, usually by accident. The High Hellspawn are made by consuming pieces of Satan's soul. You're a High Hellspawn. And you're not. I don't know what else you are.

"I didn't eat anyone's soul." The news is troubling though. The boy is a demon? People have called him worse. However, he may have eaten demon meat by accident. Its sometimes hard to tell what he is shoving in his mouth.

Damien sidesteps the vomit to invade Kenny's bubble. He reaches out a hand and takes Kenny's useless one. Kenny tries to jerk away but the older boy is stronger than he looks and he only succeeds in hurting himself. Soft red light envelopes their hands. Kenny watches with wide eyes. Then the pain hits. His fingers straighten out and bone mends itself. Scar tissue grows over the cut on his palm and all of his fingers.

Damien looks him right in the eye. Kenny is trapped within those bloody red eyes. His healed hand is released but he hardly notices it.

No? Then what are you?

What am I?

Who is that?

Kenny swings his head in the direction Damien is looking and sees a small thin boy prowling along the edge of a house. The boy is dressed in black and his tuft of hair is dyed the same color. The blonde recognizes him immediately. "He goes by Vampire."

Damien snorts, unimpressed. Kenny doesn't blame him; there are a lot of people who go around claiming to be vampires. This Vampire, however, is the real deal. They watch Vampire leap into the air and dig his claws into the sill of the second story window. Without a sound he slips into the dark house. Sliding his eyes over to Damien he sees that the devil is impressed.

He is a Hellspawn.

Kenny just nods and takes another puff of his cigarette. He wonders if Damien is out collecting the Hellspawn. If he is, he is doing a lousy job. Kenny can sense them everywhere in town. Its incredibly rare to find a whole town filled with Hellspawn. Heaven-allied towns are much more common.

Not just any Hellspawn either.

The words are murmured, just a soft ghost of a whisper in his mind. Kenny looks back to the Prince of Darkness. Could Vampire be a High Hellspawn? A nod confirms his suspicions and the teen realizes that his mind was invaded once again. Sometimes that can get really irritating. Damien smirks.

The smirk fades as Kenny's mind remembers what their purpose for being on Earth at this time of night is. Kenny takes a deep breath. He feels a question from Damien and answers "Yeah, I'm sure he's still here." On the other side of the neighborhood Vampire is terrorizing is an apartment complex. Just being here makes Kenny edgy and his hands start to shake. For the first time in eight years Kenny is going to get revenge on the men who hurt him.

The man they are looking for is on the first floor so they have no trouble breaking into the apartment via a sliding glass door. The smell hits them and Kenny curls back his lip; it smells worse than when he was a kid. The strong scents of stale beer, sex, cigarettes, garbage, and human body odor make the blonde almost gag. Damien wrinkles his nose.

Its the same as Kenny remembers it, only more trash. He hears Damien close the door behind them and follow Kenny throughout the depths of the two room apartment. Even though the link between their minds is inactive, Kenny knows Damien must be reanalyzing exactly how desperate Kenny was when the noirette found him.

Desperate enough to go after Heavenfilth with only a razor blade.

Apparently Damien was listening. Kenny doesn't reply. Instead he makes his way through mountains of trash to where he recalls the mattress being. Said mattress is where the man always was. It was filthy then, he can only imagine how it must look now. Predictably he finds the man where he always is, on that filthy mattress. He is eagle sprawled on it, mouth wide open with drool dripping down the side, a tilted beer bottle in one hand, sweat stains on his shirt, and cum on his stomach. The man is asleep and is snoring loudly.

How desperate must I have been to let this filth touch me?

This time Damien does not reply. Instead he jerks his head to the side where a large steel bar is implanted in the floor. Attached to one end is a chain. Kenny's eyes follow the chain, hoping that he won't see a dog on the end. But no, that is not a dog cowering and staring up at him with large eyes the color of a sea foam green crayon.

I can honestly say I was not expecting this. What are you going to do with him?

Kenny puffs on his cigarette and looks from the naked boy with the dog collar around his neck to the passed out asshole. In spite of being naked and chained to the floor, the boy's eyes have a certain fire to them that scream revenge. "Hey kid." Sea foam green eyes are trained on Kenny. Kenny was never kept under lock and key by any of the people who used him. "You wanna kill him?"

The thin pale mouth splits open into a cross between a sadistic smile and a snarl. Like Vampire this boy has fangs, but his are smaller. "Of course I do!" the boy's voice is a low growl. Kenny raises an eyebrow at Damien who rolls his eyes. Damien picks up the chain in a hand and both burst into flames. The boy's eyes widen as that section of chain turns molten white and melts in Damien's hand. The remains burn through the threadbare carpet.

Kenny takes a knife from his pocket and tosses it to the boy. The boy easily catches it and turns to the sleeping man, malice in his eyes. "Who are you?" Kenny asks. He has never seen the boy before; then again, he is several years older and only on the streets until he was ten and Damien picked him up.

The boy glances at the two of them. "Who wants to know?" Neither of them offers up a name.

He's slightly smarter than you were. At least he doesn't just walk off with anyone who offers food.

Kenny mentally flips him the bird and Damien's lips twitch with the hint of a smile. "They call me Kinder." Kinder watches them with wary eyes. "You aren't going to call the cops are you?" Kenny smiles and shakes his head.

Why didn't you kill him?

"I have eternity." Kenny replies with a shrug. Kinder has already begun on his revenge and is paying no attention to the two teens leaving. They leave the apartment and Kenny breathes in the fresh air with relief.


	3. Chapter 3

The boy stuffs food into his mouth and swallows with minimal chewing. He is not even sure what he's eating. It doesn't matter, at this point he is thankful for anything edible. Kenny is aware of those strange red eyes on him while he eats but doesn't pay much attention to Damien other than making sure he doesn't suddenly decide to kill him. Or steal his food.

As the food disappears Kenny strikes up a bit of conversation, mostly to satisfy his own curiosity. "Did you kill it?" Damien smirks in response. "How?" That thing was so much stronger than them and everything about it hurt. Damien's smirk grows wider.

_Your spine impaled it through the heart. It was enough to kill a Low Heavenfilth._

"Heavenfilth. Is that the same as Hellspawn, but, like in Heaven?" Kenny asks around a mouthful of food. Damien rests his chin on his hands.

_Heavenfilth are Heaven-allied the way Hellspawn are Hell-allied. But naturally Hellspawn are better._

Kenny contemplates this for a few minutes. He gets the feeling that the Heavenfilth think the same about themselves being better. Hellspawn, Heavenfilth, these words mean nothing to him. And they shouldn't; he did his job and got his reward. Now its time to leave.

The boy stands, trash in his hands. He walks to the nearest garbage can, dumps it in, and just keeps walking. As far as he is concerned there is no need for further contact with this Damien kid. From behind him he hears movement and those soft dreaded boots against pavement.

_Where are you going?_

Kenny hesitates then shrugs. He is considering the park, since it is close by and he doesn't want to do anything but sleep for a while. Although he should probably go find some new clothes first. Maybe someone is having a garage sale he can lift them from.

_Come back._

Damien's demand is easily ignored. Even though it feels wrong to leave the noirette. Why would that be? Its not like they bonded or anything; Kenny just died and Damien brought him food. If he bonded with everyone who killed him or brought him food he would have a long list of dick to suck. Well, longer than it already is. The boy shudders.

Looking around he sees that they were at the Dennys. There should be a park close by. A block later and he arrives at the park. It looks significantly less welcoming with the addition of two boys and their mothers. Kenny is about to walk away when he realizes that he recognizes these boys.

He observes them for a moment, trying to remember their names but finding that they are just slipping his mind. "This sucks, dude." the boy in the orange jacket comments as he kicks at the sand. He is thin for a child his age, no where near as thin as Kenny though, and red curls peek out from beneath a green hat.

The other, a noirette in a red and blue hat and brown jacket nods his agreement. "I know Kyle." Their names come to him instantly, Stan and Kyle. "We could be playing video games or something." They stand there, looking at each other, the sand, their mothers who are paying no attention to them.

Kenny walks up to them. "Hey guys." he greets them quietly. They both jump at the sound of his voice but when they turn around they offer him smiles.

"Hey dude. Long time no see." Stan comments with a wary smile and a quick glance at his mom. Kenny just smiles and shrugs.

Kyle fills Stan in. "That's because he's been coming to my house." Its not just Kyle's house he has been going to, he has been raiding nearby dumpsters. As usual he feels a soft warmth of affection around the two of them; without them he would have died of starvation again.

_More Hellspawn._

Kenny nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of Damien's voice in his head. He looks around but doesn't see the black clothed noirette. Is there a limit as to how far that bodiless voice can reach? Who knows. "Why are you guys here?" Kenny asks.

Stan groans and lets his head roll back. His hands are stuffed inside his pockets and look like they are curled into fists. Kyle glances at his friend then back at Kenny. "We got a new game but our moms want us to play outside in the freaking park."

"I hate the park!" Stan says loudly. Neither mother looks up from whatever important conversation they are having. Stan sighs then turns back to Kenny. "What about you? Why are you here?"

Kenny blinks. He looks around for Damien once more and wonders how much he should tell them. "I was planning on crashing here." The redhead and noirette exchange looks. Kenny walks over to the playground and sits on the steps. "I'm fucking tired." he mumbles as Stan and Kyle join him.

With them here, Kenny feels safe enough to fall asleep for a little while. He knows that they will wake him up when they leave. Then he will go to the slide, crawl in, and sleep.

-

"New job?" Kenny asks with a grin. As many times as he has done this since he was ten years old, killing Heavenfilth just never gets old. He enjoys doing it. Loves seeing them broken with their blue blood dripping down and transparent wings torn off. The only thing he doesn't like is the sound they make. Heavenfilth have deadly voices, especially when they scream or sing.

Damien is looking over a paper at the desk. He just gives a noise that could mean anything. Kenny frowns. "What is it?" he asks, getting off the bed to join his mate at the desk. Kenny leans over Damien's shoulder to read the print. The Heavenfilth are on the move. Target is South Park.

Two little sentences and suddenly Kenny can't breathe. He clutches the chair Damien sits on to stop himself from falling over. It was only a matter of time before the Heavenfilth targeted the Hell-allied town of South Park. Kenny just didn't think it would be so soon. He was hoping that his friends would be able to grow up before they had to battle Heavenfilth or be sent to Hell.

_We will need Kyle, Raven, Vampire, and Cartman._

Kenny blinks. He forgets why then remembers that they are all High Hellspawn. Slowly he nods. His friends could die. Not that they couldn't die before, but this is different. They could really die. When Heavenfilth and Hellspawn battle the loser doesn't just die; they get exterminated. They cease to exist. Their souls go nowhere, their bodies disappear.

He doesn't want his friends to disappear forever. Damien glances up at him then stands and forces Kenny to sit on the bone chair. "Will you tell them their services are needed?" Damien asks softly. The noirette places a reassuring kiss on Kenny's neck but the blonde hardly feels it. Slowly Kenny nods. He stands up and walks away from Damien, willing himself to be the strong boy he always has been.

There are no personal rooms in Hell, more like natural formations that make walls and barriers. Damien lives in the deepest part of Hell, more secluded than any other part. Three and a half red stone walls make up the boundaries of his territory. The space between them is not a small one, either, and is about the size of a regular Earth apartment. A hundred feet beyond the half wall is an elevator. To transport yourself from one Layer of Hell to the next the elevator needs to be taken.

Kenny pushes the up button. The elevator doors ding open and Kenny steps into the silver box. He pushes the big red E button, which does not stand for Emergency, but for Earth. Only Hellspawn and demons can actually push the button and go to Earth. The ride to Earth was surprisingly faster than normal, probably because Kenny is dreading telling his friends that they have to fight for their lives and the lives of their loved ones and, oh yeah, if you die you will cease to exist.

For once in his life Kenny wishes that he can come to his friends with good news, for a reason that does not have to do with survival. He doesn't think that will ever happen, but one day he will come to his friends and tell them that nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong and everything is right and they will never have to struggle or fight for what they have and need.

That will be a day worth celebrating.

Kenny finds the group of four at Raven's house playing video games. Ironically the game is God of War III. He lets himself in and stands there for a moment looking at them. In only a few minutes Kenny will bring their world crashing down around them. I'm a horrible friend, he criticizes himself.

Kyle is the first to notice him. "Hey dude. Come play with us. We just got God of War III. Its amazing!" Kenny manages a weak smile and shakes his head. Kyle sets down his controller and examines Kenny with a critical eye. "Kenny, whats up, dude?"

"Damien..." The name alone gets everyone attention and four three pairs of eyes turn to stare at him. "The Heaven-allied are moving in on South Park." Vampire lets out a grumble of 'oh hamburgers'. Cartman is grinning. Raven and Kyle exchange looks. "We have to fight or they will kill everyone."

"Of course we'll fight!" Kyle is on his feet in a second. Its interesting how they use their demonic powers and hardly even notice it. For High Hellspawn, once they have learned, its second nature.

Raven stands up more slowly and slides an arm around the waist of his lover. "What about Damien?" he asks. His blue eyes look dark with the kohl around them. When they were kids Raven used to be Stan. But Raven discovered his Hellspawn powers and Stan Marsh died with that discovery. Now all that is left of him is the dark shell that is Raven.

Kenny shakes his head. "He told me to prepare you." The teenager swallows and closes his eyes before getting the next part out. "Guys, you cannot get killed in this fight."

"No shit." Cartman scoffs from the couch. Beside him Vampire is pressed against him, a sharp contrast to the bull of a teenager.

Kenny shakes his head again. "If you get killed by High Heavenfilth or an angel you will cease to exist. You won't go to Heaven or Hell or even come back to Earth. You. Will. Stop. Existing." This seems to snap everything into perspective for the group of High Hellspawn. Kenny watches helplessly as their worlds turn upside down.

-

_Hey sleepyhead. You know, you really shouldn't fall asleep in random places. Someone might find you._

Kenny jerks awake. He sits up only to hit his head on the thick red plastic of the slide he is lodged in. He lets out a small groan which turns into a yawn. His bones ache and his joints are stiff. The boy stretches out, letting his feet dangle down the slide. Blinking in the harsh sunlight Kenny looks up to see Damien standing there. He looks scary so Kenny drops his gaze to those boots.

And starts. There is blood on those boots. Red-not-blue blood. Kenny looks back up to Damien. "What do you want now?" he asks. Damien smirks. Kenny hates that smirk. Only assholes smirk. Between the smirks and the boots Kenny wonders how on Earth he can trust this guy enough to not hightail it out of there.

_Do you want a place to crash?_

Well, Kenny sure was not expecting that offer. However, he shakes his head. Who knows what kind of creeps Damien's parents are. Not to mention they might call the cops or kick him out or molest him. Kenny's stomach twists into knots at the thought. Damien is frowning down at him.

_You've probably been there before. Come on, Hellspawn. Its a place to crash. And I'm going to need you for another mission later._

"Quit calling me that. I have a name and it isn't Hellspawn." Kenny grumbles. He is racking his brains to figure out where Damien is talking about that he has probably been before. Is it a place he would recognize? As if Kenny doesn't know every inch of South Park. Except that he has never seen this kid before. Not that that is saying a lot considering the fact that Kenny tries to avoid humans. The thought of another mission makes his spine ache.

_I'll feed you more._

Kenny sighs through his nose. Curse his weakness for food. He hauls himself to his feet. Damien smirks again. The boy wonders if the noirette can smile or if a smirk is the best he has.

Damien leads him through South Park and into the woods. Not long after some animals flock towards them. They are animals Kenny does not expect to see together. Damien ignores them until a porcupine greets him, "Hello Prince Damien." Prince? Kenny rolls his eyes. This must be ventriloquism or some other trick.

Damien rolls his eyes and says nothing, just continues on his way. The animals follow them for a while then leave. Kenny is kind of freaked out by them and wishes he had a gun or something. The noirette leads him into a cave. Mushrooms that glow red and torches light the interior of the cave. All that's inside are slick sliver elevator doors. Damien pushes the only button, a downwards arrow, and a few seconds the elevator doors ding open. They enter.

No wonder he never knew where Damien lived like he does everyone else in town. The elevator ride is slow. Damien is smirking his insistent smirk. Kenny notices that its starting to get hot. There are the numbers one through seven above the elevator doors. They are on level one...two...three...four...five... With every level it gets noticeably hotter.

_I don't think you would have gone past Layer One._

Layer One? Kenny is starting to get a bad feeling about this. He curls his hands into fists to stop them from fiddling with anything. He stares back up the numbers. Seven. Its so hot here Kenny is sweating. Seven layers. Hellspawn. Are they on the Seven Layer of Hell? The elevator doors ding open. Damien steps out.

Kenny stays rooted to the spot, staring. Damien was right about him being here before. He closes his eyes for a few seconds then opens them. Yes, still in Hell. Damien seems to notice the lack of Kenny because he turns around with that smirk on his face still.

_Come on. You can crash on my bed._

"You live in Hell." Prince. Prince Damien. Prince of what? Of Hell? What about Satan? This kid can't be Satan. Satan is a big red giant of a demon. Damien is...Damien. Small, pale white, red eyes, black hair. No yellow eyes or horns or anything like that. Do demons have a human form? Its hard to say, but Kenny doesn't think so. "Who are you?"

_I already told you. My name is Damien. Damien Thorn, Prince of Darkness, Son of Satan._

Kenny considers this. It doesn't really surprise him, now that he thinks of it. What else would a demon or whatever Damien is be doing killing a Heavenfilth? I'm starting to think like him, Kenny muses to himself. He steps out of the elevator and onto the hard red rock. Damien's smirk turns into a grin. Its the closest thing to a smile on him Kenny has ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Damien gives Kenny a distasteful look. Kenny glowers back.

_You are not getting in my bed like that. Come on, I'll take you to get cleaned up._

Kenny is surprised that Damien is worried about such a thing as his appearance but assumes he must be a neat freak. Kenny himself doesn't want to look like the slimy urchin he is, but he does. That's what happens when you have been on the streets alone since you were seven years old and the only water accessible is Starks Pond.

Damien leads him around a broken up corner. There are pools of water, boiling pools of water. Kenny gives Damien an alarmed look. There are dead people in those pools, well, skeletons of dead people. Damien frowns at the remains but doesn't comment on them.

_We have to bring fresh water in from the surface. Since everything is slightly acidic._

Damien skirts around the pools much to Kenny's relief. In a half square of red wall is a shower head. Below it are two dials but instead of reading C and H for Cold and Hot, they read H and RH. Kenny raises an eyebrow at them. Hot and Really Hot? Probably.

_Its as private as its going to get. So I hope you don't mind if someone sees you naked._

As he speaks Damien's red eyes are checking Kenny out. Or more precisely his tattered, scrappy clothes. "I don't care." Kenny mutters. To prove it he shrugs off the remainders of his clothing and steps away from the pile. Damien walks towards them, kneels over to touch them, and the clothes go up in flames. "I meant about the shower. I don't really want to walk around Hell naked."

Damien laughs. A real, genuine laugh. It makes Kenny stare at him. When the laughter is over Damien gets up and walks off. Kenny turns back to the shower. A scream from somewhere to his right sends a chill down his spine but after the Heavenfilth's scream he doesn't care much. After all, this is Hell. Its not exactly a vacation spot.

He turns the water on and is hit with a spray of warm water. At least it isn't too bad. Kenny looks around for some soap or something but sees nothing. So he improvises and scrubs the grime off with his hands. A small puddle soon forms at his feet but he pays it no notice. His shower lasts ten minutes and then is out. A quick look around confirms that there are no towels. And no sign of Damien with some clothes; seeing as the antichrist just burnt his old ones.

_You look much better clean._

Damien's voice startles him and he looks around for the noirette. Nothing. More laughter like earlier. Kenny decides to ignore it and heads to the elevator. Apparently there is a reason for the lack of towels; the heat dries you off pretty fast. As Kenny heads around the bend to where the elevator is, Damien comes around it. They run into each other and Kenny rubs his forehead. "Watch it." he grumbles.

_You watch it. Come here. I'll get you some clothes in a sec._

Kenny eyes him warily. He stays rooted to the spot. Damien seems to realize he is once again lacking Kenny because he turns around with a 'what now' expression. Kenny stays where he is. He wants an explanation.

_I'm going to cut your hair so you don't look like a trashy hippie._

Sounds like some asshole thing that fat kid would say. But Kenny would like a haircut, so he follows Damien around the bend again. A broken rock serves as his chair. Its not too uncomfortable. What Kenny really doesn't like is Damien behind him. He takes a deep breath, inhaling sulfur. Where is Damien's scent? The boy turns around.

Pain. Sharp blinding pain in his eye and his brain. A shocked, pained noise escapes him. Damien looks just as surprised, like he wasn't expecting that to happen. Well, Kenny certainly wasn't expecting the pair of slender silver scissors in his eye. "Damien!" his tone is shocked, pained, pleading for the son of Satan to heal him.

Not so gently Damien pulls out the scissors. It makes a sick suctioning sound that makes Kenny want to gag. The pain is still there. Even though Damien has the bloody scissors still in his hand. He can't see out of his left eye. But his right sees what his left can't. On the end of the scissors is his eye. Speared all the way through like a kabob. For the wildest moment he wonders if Damien will eat it.

Instead Damien inspects the eye then yanks it off. Kenny's remaining eye goes wide. Damien looks at Kenny with his red eyes and gives him a sad smile. This is why he wasn't going to go with Damien! Well, okay, this wasn't the exact reason. The reason he didn't want to go with Damien was so he wouldn't have to suck eleven-year-old dick, or someone else's, but still. "It fucking hurts!" he gasps out.

_Does it? Guess I'll find out in a minute._

Before Kenny can wonder what that means Damien's fingers are in his left eye socket. The pain must be intense but Damien gives little hint of it other than a sharp 'fuck' in Kenny's mind. Blood leaks out around those pale fingers. A few seconds later Damien has his red eye out of its socket and is holding it in his hands. Its still connected by thin strands of flesh. Quickly Damien snips those off. They fall down his face, a bloody fleshy mess.

_Don't move._

Is this what its like in Hell on a normal basis? Before Kenny can react Damien's fingers are in his aching, burning eye socket. He feels the new eye being put into place. With his good right eye he sees the soft red light glowing from Damien's hand. Kenny lets out a groan of pain at the feeling of nerves and tissue connecting. He wants to twist away and be left to lick his wound but Damien has a firm grip on the back of his head and Kenny is afraid of hurting himself more.

_It will probably take a few minutes before it will start working._

Eventually the pain lessens in intensity. Damien steps away. A fine layer of sweat is on his forehead. He looks tired but the noirette gathers the nerve and tissue that was connected to his eye and places it back in the socket. He places his pale hand over the left one and the soft red light from before, something Kenny is starting to associate with healing, glows around his hand.

Longer than it took for Damien to put his eye into Kenny's empty eye socket, Damien's hand is over his own. It looks like Damien is going to faint. The noirette's eyes are closed.

_I'm not going to faint. Just...just give me a minute._

He read my mind, Kenny thinks. Damien sways slightly. Automatically Kenny reaches out to steady him. "We can cut my hair another time." But Damien just shakes his head and holds up a finger for Kenny to wait. Healing must really take it out of him.

_Not just healing. Regrowing is difficult._

Regrowing? Kenny meets no resistance when he moves Damien's hand. One eye, the left one, opens and Kenny sees a red eye identical to the one he just popped out of his socket. "You regrew your eye." Kenny whispers. Damien nods. Suddenly the blonde realizes that he can see. He can see with Damien's eye! "You gave me your eye. Couldn't you just have regrown mine?" Damien shakes his head.

_Easier to regrow my own limbs. Doesn't use up as much energy._

Damien looks Kenny dead in the eye. He seems to be regaining some strength.

_It will be red forever. You'll have one blue eye and one red eye. I'm sorry I kind of poked your eye out. Why did you move?_

"I couldn't smell you and wondered where you went." The look on Damien's face can only be described as incredulous. Kenny looks down at his feet. That must have seemed kind of gay.

_It was kind of gay. Now let me cut your hair. Without removing your eye this time. It would be a shame if both of your pretty blue eyes were gone._

"Now that was gay." Kenny mutters. But he obediently turns around and lets Damien cut his hair with those bloody scissors. Snip, snip, snip. Maybe they should have washed them first. From behind him Damien gives a huff. "How can you read my mind?"

_Its not reading your mind. Its way more complicated than that. Besides, I'm just putting my words in your head. Any Hellspawn or Heavenfilth can do it._

Kenny thinks back to the Heavenfilth they killed and holds in a shiver. He doesn't ever want one of those in his head again. Damien's answer doesn't exactly make sense, though. Damien is...picking up on thoughts in Kenny's mind. And answering them. In fact, Kenny hasn't heard him speak out loud once.

_There are a few things that make it easy. For one, I've been talking to you through your mind the whole time. Your mind is used to me, kind of like you are used to my scent._

Kenny gets a mental image of Damien smirking. He wonders if its of his own creation or if Damien really is smirking. Snip, snip, snip go the scissors behind him.

_Secondly, we are of the same species. Mostly. You have something beside High Hellspawn within you but I don't know what. Naturally you trust me._

Kenny is uncomfortably aware of how correct Damien is. Some part of him does trust the demonic Prince. Its the same part of him that learned to recognize Damien's scent and followed him to kill a Heavenfilth.

_Third, when I use magic on others it forms a sort of bond. Which is why I tend to only use it on myself._

Healing must be what he's talking about because as far as Kenny knows the noirette didn't use any magic on him. At least not magic like he is used to; the illusions and Harry Potter stuff. Snip, snip, snip.

_I'm done. There aren't any mirrors down here so you will have to wait until we go back to Earth to see it. Now come on, I'll dig up some clothes for you and we can go to bed._

"Do you eat anything?" Kenny asks curiously as he follows Damien. He tentatively reaches a hand up to feel his hair and is surprised by how little there is. However, it still feels as mussed as it usually does. Damien takes him back around to where the elevator was and through a sort of hole in the wall. It takes Kenny a minute to realize that this must be where the antichrist lives.

The gap in the wall opens up to a room about the size of an apartment, but with a very high ceiling. Against the far wall in the center is a massive bed, decorated with blood red sheets. To the left is a desk and a filing cabinet. To the right a closet, wide-screen high definition TV with every game system ever created, even the classic Nintendo.

With his speed, Damien is at the closet already and digging through it. Kenny stands, just looking around. His eyes always invariably stray back to the bed, though. It looks comfortable. Its probably the most comfortable place in Hell. And he gets to sleep on it. Damien comes back with a handful of black garments; t-shirt, pants, boxers, socks, boots.

The boy takes everything except the boots, which Damien set by the desk. As he is getting dressed it occurs to him that he does not want to wear a lot of clothes. So he sticks with the boxers and leaves the rest on the desk. Damien is watching him with curious red eyes.

_I'm more used to heat than most._

"I know." Kenny replies as he crawls into the bed. He was right; it is the best thing in Hell. The sheets are made of silk or satin, and so are the pillowcases. There is an abundance of pillows but only the one sheet. No comforter. Who would need one in this heat? Even Damien must get hot sometimes.

_Up top I usually wear what most humans do in winter. However, I generally strip in the elevator because its too hot for that down here._

Kenny thinks that he must agree. He didn't think of how the cooler weather on Earth would affect the Hellspawn, or demon, that Damien is. Does it affect all of them?

_It doesn't exactly affect us. We have the ability to create our own heat but if we were stuck in, say, Alaska, we would probably freeze._

Kenny is barely listening, though. Its simply too comfortable here to care much about what Damien has to say. As soon as his cheek hits the pillow Kenny is out.

-

"I thought they thought we weren't a threat!" Raven growls. He paces back and forth the way his old self would have. Sometimes Kenny can still see Stan there, but its in brief glimpses, like momentary insanity.

Cartman is still on the couch but Vampire has moved to perch on top of the bookshelf. Kyle is staring out the window. All of them are on edge, waiting for an attack. "South Park is the only Hell-allied town in the world, or one of them anyways. We're a major threat to the Heaven-allied. Especially since there have been so many Heavenfilth killed recently." Kenny replies.

All eyes go to Cartman. Although everyone here actively hunts down Heavenfilth, Cartman is the one who gets the most. He has the best connections and can con even a High Heavenfilth. He is the best at hiding his scent and his magic. Cartman stares back at us with his mud brown eyes, daring us to comment on his massacre.

It isn't just Cartman who makes a point of killing them. Vampire helps more than anyone acknowledges. Since Hellspawn can't drink Heavenfilth blood Vampire simply burns down their homes and kills those who manage to escape the flames. More often than not he and Cartman are a team. Vampire gets all the blood he wants and Cartman gets to kill all he wants. Because they are both High Hellspawn, any Heavenfilth they kill will cease to exist instead of reappear in Heaven to fight another battle.

"And there are five High Hellspawn here." Kyle adds from his place at the window. Kenny wishes that he knew what the redhead was thinking. Kyle has proven himself to be more of a pyromaniac than anyone else, so he is probably imagining the town engulfed in flames. "They probably found out by now. We couldn't rely on the other Hellspawn to cover our scents forever. Especially not now that our powers are activated."

There is a general murmur of agreement from everyone in the room. "When will they be here?" Cartman asks. Kenny shrugs. "The fuck, dude? You can't just get us riled up for this shit and not know when its going down." Kenny glares at the asshole sitting on the couch.

"We just got the message, dumbass." As much as he loves Eric Cartman, Kenny still can't stand the guy sometimes. He still remembers how Cartman laughed and turned him away when Kenny asked for food back when he was a starving kid. He will never forget that and sometimes his hatred for Cartman flares up. "There will probably be another one soon. I was just sent here to warn you guys."

"Damien using his slave, I see." Cartman comments with a sarcastic smirk. He is just trying to provoke a negative response from Kenny. Normally Kenny would have a comeback of his own but since he might never see them again, Kenny just shrugs. He stands examining his friends and thinking of how they have changed over the years.

Over the years Cartman lost his fat and toned it into muscle. He had a few growth spurts and is now 6'4. The muscle and the height have made him appear to be built like a bull. No one messes with him, either. His hair is still brown, short, and messy except when he is vain and combs it back with gel. Today, apparently, is a lazy day. He was a narcissistic asshole back when they were kids and he is still just as selfish. He became an active Heavenfilth slayer and learned to use his powers without using a lot of energy. Cartman is still manipulative and has a sweet tongue that can convince anyone to do anything. His number one hobby is killing. He killed his entire family with the exception of his mother, and that is only because he wants her to make him sandwiches. The exception to his selfishness is Vampire, who after all they have been through decided to finally become his boyfriend.

Vampire used to be a sweethearted little boy with blonde hair named Butters. After thinking he was turned into a vampire, he dyed his hair black and that was about the time he started to discover his Hellspawn powers. However, he didn't know it then and thought it was vampiric power. He used to sneak into peoples houses and drain them dry. In spite of this he was constantly bullied and manipulated by everyone, especially Cartman. Now Butters is the shortest of the High Hellspawn at 6'1 and uses his powers to kill. Ever since he found out about Hellspawn and Heavenfilth, Vampire has avoided killing Hellspawn like he used to but sometimes he lashes out and will drain them dry like in the old days. Needless to say in spite of being so slender, no one pushes him around anymore, especially not now that his boyfriend is Cartman.

Something similar to what happened to Vampire, happened to Stan. He got caught up in the Goths when they were children and they named him Raven. The name held some sort of power over him...until he killed them with his High Hellspawn powers after they slaughtered his entire family. The Stan Marsh that everyone knew died the day his parents were killed and he killed the Goth kids. From those ashes, Raven was born. Raven is cold, distant, and merciless. He is almost the exact opposite of Stan. Raven continued to play sports, probably to keep in shape, and holds feelings for only Kyle. He does, however, have a sense of loyalty to the other four High Hellspawn and to Damien. Because of his sports playing, Raven kept his strong, muscled but lean body. After a few growth spurts he became 6 feet, 6 inches tall.

Kyle is the one who is the most unchanged, except maybe Cartman. He is still the thinnest, even thinner than Vampire, and still plays basketball. His entire family is alive, his Jew fro is still bright red, he is still more academic than sports player. He doesn't actively go hunting for Heavenfilth, but kills any he comes across. Kyle still has morals and cares about people. Kenny still finds him feeding low Hellspawn children on the streets, just like he used to do for Kenny. The difference between now and then is that Kenny has caught Kyle feeding normal humans demon meat to change them into Hellspawn. The only exception is his religion; he used to be a Jew. Now he is a Satanist like the rest of them. Over the years he grew to be the same height as Stan and is the only one who can get through to him. Unsurprisingly, they became boyfriends.

These are his friends, no matter how cold-blooded or distant they may be. Kenny has been with them through thick and thin, has seen them change from unsuspecting humans to full-blooded High Hellspawn. To lose them would be a tragedy worse than losing the war against Heaven.

-

Kenny is slow to wake up. When he does finally open his eyes he sees nothing but red; red walls on all sides. Even where he is sure there is a gap it looks like its just more red wall, the exception being the silver elevator barely visible from here. He blinks and a lazy smile spreads across his face when he confirms what he already knew; both eyes work just fine. Good thing too because Kenny was almost worried he would have to die for the eye to grow back. Apparently Damien doesn't know about that kind of healing his body automatically does for him while he is dead.

Which leads him to the conclusion that he is not just a Hellspawn. Wait. When did he accept this? But this place, while it doesn't feel like home it feels pretty damn close. Damien is the most reassuring person Kenny has ever been around, including Stan and Kyle.

Maybe he is supposed to be here. Literally here, in bed with Damien. What if they...Kenny cuts that train of thought off right there. Most ten-year-old's wouldn't be thinking of becoming the lover of a guy they just met, let alone the son of Satan, but Kenny isn't the average ten-year-old. Quickly Kenny looks to see if Damien is awake. He isn't. Does the Prince of Darkness still hear peoples thoughts in his sleep? It is selective or does he hear them all?

Kenny closes his eyes and concentrates. There are no voices except his own telling him how stupid he is for trying this. He decides to try on Damien, even though the other boy is sleeping. Maybe he will see his dreams or something. Kenny focuses his energy on Damien, on everything about him. The way his red eyes reveal nothing, how that smirk just barely shows off fangs, how pale and flawless his skin is, the way his ebony hair gets in his eyes, how it looked to see the soft red healing light, the sound of Damien's voice in his head, the scent of copper and blood, the tight black clothes, the scary boots.

Kenny feels something familiar and recognizes it as Damien. But there is nothing, its like a shield is up or something preventing him from getting in. And then its gone. The blonde boy leans back, panting, exhausted from the energy it took just to make that brief connection.

_You will learn eventually._

Kenny jumps at the unexpected sound of Damien's voice. "Uh...I didn't know you were awake." he whispers. There really isn't a point to whispering in Hell, what with all the screaming going on. And no one cares what anyone else has to say.

_I'm a light sleeper._

"Oh." Being a light sleeper in Hell must suck. How does he get any sleep? Medication maybe? The antichrist being drugged up is an odd thought. Come to think of it, Kenny is a light sleeper as well. How did he get any sleep? Must have been more tired than he thought.

_I felt you. On the edge of my mind. What did you want?_

Damien even sounds tired in his sleepy head. His eyes are closed but Kenny can tell he is awake by the way his breathing changed slightly. "I wanted to do what you do." That was a broad statement, could mean anything. Damien will know what Kenny is referring to.

_Couldn't you wait until I was awake? Now you are going to want to go back to sleep. It takes a lot of energy the first few times but it gets easier and easier the more you do it._

Oh. But Damien is right, Kenny is having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He just wants to melt into the bed.

_If you really want to melt into a bed I can arrange that._

Kenny cracks a smile. His eyes are closed and he is falling into black. He wonders if it will hurt when he hits bottom.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is there any news?" Kenny asks. Damien looks up from his computer and shakes his head no. Over the years the desk acquired a computer, really quite useful for the important things like checking email, getting updates on the Heavenfilth, and looking at porn. "So we don't know when they plan to attack?"

"No." Kenny wants to rip his hair out. If he could hide all of his friends in Hell he would, but they would never settle for that. All of them are fighters, even Kyle, and they would fight their way out of Hell if they had to. "You never told me you have a brother."

Kenny stiffens. He hasn't thought of his older brother in years. Whats his name again? Starts with a K...Keagan? Kaitlin? Kevin? That's it, probably, Kevin. "I forgot. We haven't seen each other since I was six." Damien sighs and turns back to the computer. The teenager wonders what his boyfriend wants with his useless older brother.

"Is he really that useless?" Damien asks. Kenny nods. "Dammit." The blonde takes a step back as Damien bursts into fire. He waits patiently for his boyfriend to chill out, literally. Damien turns to Kenny. "There is no chance that he could be a High Hellspawn, is there?"

Kenny shakes his head. "Kevin is stupid, useless, pathetic. He could hardly talk and when he did he was repeating what everyone else said, like a parrot." Kenny racks his brains for the other sibling he is sure he has. Male? Female? Another K name...Suddenly he remembers. "My sister Karin was pretty useless too. She never spoke and usually hid, so I don't know how high her intelligence is."

"Could they be Low Hellspawn?" Damien persists. So that's what he wanted them for. Even as mindless Low Hellspawn, Kenny isn't sure how useful they would be.

Kenny shrugs. He is under the impression that everyone in South Park are Low Hellspawn, with the exception of five of them. "They probably are. We could use them if we can find them." The fire disappears. Damien's clothes remain unburnt, something Kenny really doesn't understand even though he has studied magic since he met the son of Satan.

"You don't care about them dying, do you?" Damien asks. He has a slight smirk on his face. Kenny can't help it, he laughs. Of course Kenny doesn't give a damn what happens to them. They never helped him when he needed it; not that he really blames Karin but Kevin could have tried to help. "We'll get our best tracker to hunt them down." Damien murmurs to himself.

Kenny blinks. "Who is the best tracker?"

"The second best." Damien corrects himself.

Kenny rolls his eyes. "Who is the second best?"

"Ike Broflovski."

"Kyle's little brother?" A single nod confirms it. Damien opens his email and begins typing. "But isn't he kind of...like Pip?" The keys are pounded on harder. Damien, like most people from South Park, has issues with Pip. The need to kill him is overwhelming for all of them, which accounts for him being picked on all the time. "We're asking a Heavenfilth to track for us?"

"Ike is a High Heavenfilth." Damien corrects quietly. Kenny can't help his jaw from dropping. Ike, the little Canadian and Kyle's brother, is a High Heavenfilth? How many of them are there in South Park?

_As far as we know there are only five High Heavenfilth. Two of them live in South Park. Two travel all over the world. And one resides in camp No Gay or something like that._

But that means there is one for every High Hellspawn. "Who are they?" Kenny whispers. His mouth has suddenly gone dry.

_You know all of them but one. The one from the camp is called Bradley. The other four are Pip, Ike, Gregory, and Christophe. Only Tophe and Gregory are a problem._

"The mole and Gregory?! La Resistance boys?!" Kenny yelps like a kicked puppy. This is a shocker. Shocker, shocker, shocker. Damien's nod confirms it. When he was nine Kenny and the South Park Five had met the La Resistance boys. The two were undoubtedly the deadliest, most dangerous and badass people any of them had ever met. To find out that they are Heavenfilth, High Heavenfilth at that, seems a betrayal.

"Uh." Kenny sits down on the second chair at the desk. "So Ike and Pip are under our control?" Another mute nod. Damien sends his email. "And Bradley isn't a problem?"

_Bradley is in love with the person Vampire used to be._

-

_Are you ready?_

That's a stupid question. "Yeah." The Heavenfilth they are after should be easy, Damien said. She's just a Low Heavenfilth. Whatever that means. He walks beside Damien up the sidewalk. This house looks like it could belong to any one of his friends. But this is North Park, and he knows his sort-of-but-not-really-friends wouldn't be caught dead here.

Why would I want to kill anyone? I know how bad it sucks.

This doesn't stop Kenny from kicking down the door or from leading Damien inside the house. It doesn't stop him from alerting the demon to the presence of a sobbing little girl not more than seven years old or from preventing Damien from setting her on fire.

The knowledge of how horrible it is to die doesn't stop him from locating the girl's parents, taking a vase, and smashing it over the father's head or from kicking his face in. It does nothing to prevent him from smashing the mother's head against the dresser over and over until its just a bloody mess.

_You like to kill, don't you?_

Does he?

No.

He just hates the sickly sweet not-good or bad smell of rotting oranges. He hates that the light can make those transparent wings visible. He hates the high-pitched voices that hurt his ears. By killing them he is simply eliminating all those things he doesn't like.

When did I turn so cold, Kenny wonders. Damien only just found me, this is only our second mission. How can I despite the Heavenfilth so much?

_Its in your very essence to hate them and want them dead. More than dead, gone forever. And you can do that, you can make them disappear forever. All you have to do is kill them._

Damien makes it sound like its a special power or something. Maybe that's what it means to be a High Hellspawn. To have the power to not only destroy, but also complete erase the existence of something.

-

Kenny stands watching his friends battle practice. They have killed more than their fair share of Heavenfilth but none of them have tackled a High Heavenfilth or an angel. Kyle is paired off with Cartman because they hate each other. Raven and Vampire are battling it out, although judging by he frequent pauses their battle seems to be more of mind power than actual fighting.

Damien and Kenny are simply watching for the moment. They are both confident in their ability to defeat any enemies.

_Are they ready?_

"As ready as they ever will be." Kenny replies in a murmur. Damien lets out a noise of acknowledgment and nothing else.

Cartman rips Kyle's weapon from his hands and tosses it aside. Kyle doesn't hesitate and punches Cartman in the face. Hard. Even from where he is Kenny hears something in Cartman's face break. Kyle is a blur; he breaks Cartman's wrist to steal the sword in his hand then spins away before Cartman can retaliate. Cartman smirks and is after Kyle, scooping up the discarded weapon as he runs. Kyle draws him to the playground. He climbs on top of the slide tower and waits for Cartman to begin to climb after him before setting the whole thing on fire. Normally, metal wouldn't burn, but this is no ordinary fire; its Hellfire. And Hellfire burns everything except for Hellspawn and demons.

Kyle does a back flip off the slide tower. He lands gracefully on his feet facing the burning playground. If Cartman had been a Heavenfilth or a human he would have been torched, but as it is he only bursts through the flames unharmed. Cartman chases Kyle around the grassy field and on the far side they go at it again with swords engulfed in flames.

Vampire is perched in a tree standing stock still. His sky blue eyes are focused on Raven. Suddenly Raven falls to the ground. He writhes in pain but doesn't let out a peep. Vampire gives the tiniest of smirks. And then falls out of the tree. He twists around and lands on his hands and feet but the smirk is gone. Raven is on his feet beside Vampire, a knife in his hand. He grabs Vampire by the shirt and slams him against the tree. Vampire lets out a hiss and claws Raven's face. The wounded Raven drops his knife to clutch at his face with his free hand. Vampire struggles to get away, kicking and clawing and snapping at Raven with his teeth.

Something bulges beneath Raven's shirt. Raven hunches his shoulders and lifts his shirt up with his free hand. Vampire's claws drag down the material and rip it. The shredded black fabric falls to the ground. The skin on Raven's back near the shoulder blades tears open and two large raptor-like claws are seen from the bloody wounds. More and more of the things coming from Raven's back rip larger holes in his skin. Raven doesn't even flinch even though Kenny knows its a painful process.

Now its Raven's turn to smirk. Black leathery wings, covered in dripping red blood, unfold from Raven's back. They are thirteen feet long, an impossible length. Some would say that they cannot exist, let alone get anything up into the air. Vampire's eyes go wide. His struggles increase tenfold but Raven has a good grip on him and Vampire doesn't want to amputate Raven's arm. The wings snap open and shake themselves mostly free of blood.

The process takes only three seconds. Then they are up in the air. Vampire goes still. Raven takes him higher and higher and higher until they are only a black dot in the sky. Kenny looks to Kyle and notices that he has his cellphone out and is staring up at the sky. Cartman is beside him. Their fight has been forgotten.

Kenny can't hear what the redhead is saying but has the feeling its something along the lines of 'get the fuck down here and don't drop Vampire.'. Damien is watching as well and Kenny turns to him. "What do you think?"

_I heard Tophe doesn't use his High Heavenfilth powers. But he is still a formidable enemy._

"You mean they aren't activated yet?" Kenny asks, surprised. Damien shakes his head. "Why?"

_Gregory and Christophe were chosen by Yardale to become High Heavenfilth. They didn't want to and Christophe is rebellious against them. Only Gregory keeps him in line. The more you use your powers the more you are drawn to your own side. Since you found out about them you have never once strayed from the path of Hell because you have been using them constantly. The same with the others, with the exception of Kyle. Even Kyle has used his enough that he doesn't want to change sides. The Mole doesn't want to be allied with anyone but he will fight with Gregory._

It never crossed Kenny's mind to accept God or to switch sides. He enjoys killing Heavenfilth too much. Kenny has a suspicion that it was never his choice to chose a side; it was chosen for him. So only two, maybe three of the five High Heavenfilth can use their magic. Interesting. They might have a chance to win this war yet.


	6. Chapter 6

A British blonde boy with bright blue eyes cries out when his knees and palms scrape the pavement. The boy is smiling even though he is in tears. It is not a happy smile. His head is down and he makes no attempt to get up or fight back. The thin tan arms are shaking as though he is about to give out and collapse there on the ground.

Kenny thinks he might just do that. It doesn't matter to him either way. This boy, this Heavenfilth, must die. He can't yet do the cool fire thing that Damien does but damnit he will kill this Heavenfilth and rid Earth of the sickly sweet scent of rotten oranges.

He swings his foot into the Brit's ribs. They break with a satisfying crack and the air whooshes out of the kneeling boy. He doubles over coughing. Kenny hopes he pierced a lung. Kenny scoots a bit over so that he is level with the boy's head. Just as he is about to swing his leg to crush the other boy's skull in, Damien's voice stops him.

_Kenny! Stop!_

That is absolutely the last thing Kenny expected to hear. He hesitates then lets his foot fall back to the ground and looks around for the noirette. Damien is rushing over to them. Kenny stands still when Damien snarls at him, a beastly wordless noise, and kneels beside the boy. He stands rigid, wondering what the Hell Damien wants with this lowlife Heavenfilth. This goes against everything Damien has taught him so far. What makes this Heavenfilth different than any of the rest? A dark thought goes through his mind; could they be lovers?

Its certainly possible the way Damien is helping the boy to his feet, an arm wrapped possessively around him. The boy leans heavily on Damien, and seems unconcerned about his presence even though the scent of Heavenfilth blood must be all over him. Their scents are mixing, rotten oranges and copper blood.

_We aren't together you idiot. He's a High Heavenfilth! If we kill him now we will start the war before Hell is ready. Have some patience, you will get to kill him eventually._

Kenny recoils at the harshness in Damien's voice. But he is immediately drawn in by the news that this pathetic thing is a High Heavenfilth. From what he understands, the Highs are supposed to be better than everyone else, with the exception of the Originals; angels and demons. And of course God, Satan, their sons. Whatever category they all fall under.

_We have to get Pip to North Park._

Kenny follows Damien and Pip – what kind of a lame name is that? - down the street to the bus stop. He wonders if Damien has money or if he is going to play the 'I'm the big bad antichrist, give me a free ride' card. "Why North Park?" Kenny thinks that Hells Pass is as good a hospital as any.

_Because South Park is Hell-allied, they will kill him. North Park is Heaven-allied. Besides, it will make them stop and think for a while as to why the antichrist is helping a High Heavenfilth._

Its making Kenny think but at least he has his answer; they get to guess. Ten minutes later the bus comes. At first the driver won't let them on but a growl from Damien changes that and puts a silence to any protests. They sit in the front since its looking like they may have to make a quick escape; the other passengers on the bus are looking at Pip like he is something to eat. Or kill. Eating a Heavenfilth is probably bad for Hellspawn. It will put him in our debt too, won't it?

_Well, there is that too. Pip is one to hold onto that and try to pay off his debt. I can probably keep him under my thumb for a few years._

Damien, Kenny thinks, is absolutely brilliant. This thought earns him a smirk from the noirette.

They sit in silence on the bus ride with everyone staring at them. Kenny is used to be stared at, but not like this. This is directed more at Pip and their gazes are hungry for his death, just like Kenny was. Is. Now that he has calmed down he is starting to realize that he has been killing innocent people. The Low Heavenfilth they just killed were a family, they had probably never done anything to anyone.

_The Heavenfilth will eventually march on South Park since it is Hell-allied. If we don't kill them first, they will kill us. Assume that everyone is guilty until proven innocent._

Kenny nods. He trusts what Damien says is true, even though he doesn't really know why. Its kind of disturbing, though. Going from not trusting anyone to blindly following Damien is, well, disturbing.

_You don't have to follow me, you know. Its because you want to._

"Why would I want to follow you?" Kenny asks below his breath. He glances at Pip, who has invaded Damien's lap with his head, and lets out a low growl. Stupid Heavenfilth is contaminating Damien!

_You don't even know me and you're possessive._

Damien seems more awed than anything, which kind of pisses Kenny off. He repeats his earlier question, "Why would I want to follow you?" Damien rolls his eyes. He begins to stroke Pip's pin-straight blonde hair.

_All Hellspawn and demons are drawn to me. More than that they look for answers, kind of like the Heaven-allied with Jesus. I get to lead the army on Heaven. I'm the antichrist. My scent is one they are born trusting because it means good things for them. You are no exception, despite whatever else you are._

So Damien means safety, salvation, security. He is the one who will lead them in the war against Heaven. His scent is familiar, because theirs is similar. "How did South Park become Hell-allied? Is everyone a Low Hellspawn?"

_Not everyone, but mostly everyone is. There is a high concentration of High Hellspawn, but its difficult to pin them down with so much Low Hellspawn scent all over the place. I don't know how it became Hell-allied or why dad chose this town. I guess he saw a lot of potential. Or he just wanted to mess with North Park._

The whole time Damien is petting the Heavenfilth. He has a slight smirk on his face. Kenny can't take his eyes off the hand that is repeatedly smoothing down Pip's already-perfect hair. "He must stick out like a cat in a dog park." Its probably to piss me off, Kenny thinks, that's why he's doing it. Well, its working. Kenny looks away but he can still hear the sound of Damien's pale hand against the straight blonde hair. That's how quiet it is on the bus.

_Or a candle in the dark. Which he essentially is._

"Why can't we snuff it?" Kenny asks. Their fellow passengers would be more than willing to snuff out Pip's life.

_You or I would have to do it and I already told you that it would start the war sooner than we are ready for. Patience, Kenny. Before this is over, you will have killed all the High Heavenfilth you want._

He makes it sound like there are thousands. "How many are there?" Kenny shifts in his bus seat.

_I only know of Pip for certain._

"That's it?" Kenny can't hide the disbelief in his voice. They don't even know how many they are up against? He sighs.

_I have someone working on it._

That makes Kenny feel so much better. Even he knows you can't fight a war without knowing all you can about the other side. And from Damien's comment earlier, Kenny can guess he doesn't even know how many are on his own side. Damien doesn't say anything, because, of course, there is nothing to say.

They arrive at North Park. North Park is everything that South Park isn't, literally. It is more smooth, white angles, where everything looks the same. South Park is a collection of color and shapes and random ass stuff. Kenny doesn't really like it and not just because of the smell of rotting oranges. There are planters everywhere filled with white flowers, large broad-leaf trees, and perfect green grass.

If possible Damien goes paler than he already is. The noirette stands and carries Pip off the bus. As soon as Kenny is off the bus speeds away, as fast as a bus can speed. Apparently they don't want to be here either. Damien sets Pip on the sidewalk and walks off. "That's it? Couldn't we have just mailed him to their sidewalk?" Did you have to touch him so much?

_Yes. To the first and last questions. No to the second. They will find him and help him in time. I was just getting my scent all over him to piss them off, so calm down. And if we had mailed him he would have died before he got here._

Kenny can't help it, he laughs. Damien is truly devious and absolutely brilliant. It makes sense that having the antichrist scent on Pip would piss the Heaven-allied off, not only that but having Pip beat up would make them unhappy. Apparently not unhappy enough to start the war early, which means that they aren't ready either.

Damien suddenly turns on Kenny. Before Kenny even knows whats going on, Damien has his face in his hands. Damien's red eyes are shining.

_You're brilliant, Kenny!_

The kiss is quick but meaningful. The thank you he had planned on just sort of faded away, along with any hope of ever leaving Damien.

-

Someone is following him. He has felt the feeling enough in his life to know that its not just paranoia, although he has plenty of that. Discreetly Kenny looks around but sees only snow covered pines. No flashes of movement or glimpses of colors that don't belong. Still, he fells that eyes are watching him.

Instead of instinctively increasing his pace or turning around to kill whoever is stalking him, Kenny goes into the cave the elevator to Hell is hidden in. Being in the enclosed space makes his fear spike. Its ridiculous, Kenny is a High Hellspawn; he shouldn't feel fear. Naturally the word shouldn't doesn't mean a whole lot. He shouldn't do a lot of things, doesn't mean he isn't going to.

It could be a stray demon following him, testing him, to see if he will freak out. Or it could be scared of him. He doubts the later. Kenny pushes the down arrow. Why its an arrow he doesn't know, there is only one way to go and that is indeed down. It takes forever for the elevator doors to ding open. When they finally do its a few lowlife demons. They are laughing but stop suddenly when they see Kenny.

Somehow Kenny was elevated almost all the way to Damien's status. It could be because he and Damien are mates. Or because Kenny's scent is slightly different than the other High Hellspawn, or anyone else on Earth for that matter. Maybe its because he now has one of Damien's eyes. When Damien first gave Kenny his eye, the blonde didn't think anything of it. He should have; and there is that nasty should word again. Apparently demons don't give away their eyes very often because it ties their souls with the person they give it to.

Kenny still wonders if Damien knew what he was doing when he gave up his red eye to replace the one he removed.

The demons pass him, more crawling than walking on hind legs. Kenny watches them leave, turning to shadow and racing away when they hit sunlight. He hears their laughter return as they speed away. Its not like its toxic to them or anything, but most demons have an aversion to sunlight. Moonlight, on the other hand, is a completely different story. Funny, since the sun is one hot ball of fire and the moon controls all water on Earth.

Now that the demons are gone Kenny feels more alone than ever. He hesitates to get on the elevator then decides to shrug off the feeling of being stalked and man up. The doors slide closed behind Kenny. The feeling doesn't go away. Instead, it feels like he is trapped in this silver coffin. He leans against the wall for support, and because he is fairly positive that it won't come to life and kill him.

The thought does nothing for the rising paranoia and a cold wave of fear goes through him. To calm himself he lights a cigarette. It does little for his rattled nerves. What would? The answer comes to him instantly: Damien. Kenny takes a deep breath. He thinks of everything that makes up Damien.

Soft and messy shoulder-length hair blacker than a solar eclipse.

Is this ride going slower than normal?

Flawless skin as white as bleached bones with no hint of a tan anywhere no matter how long he spends in the sun.

Why is it still on this level?

Piercing eyes the color of blood from which nothing escapes notice.

Was that a footstep on the roof?

The way the light shines off his seven golden piercings, five in his ears and the nipple piercings.

Did the elevator just rock?

The way his hair makes his black clothes almost look like a shade of gray.

Who is following me?!

How good his strong arms feel holding Kenny while their bodies melt together.

Kenny doesn't notice that his cigarette has burned away to nothing and completely ignores the slight burn to his fingertips before he drops it. The ride is over, the elevator doors have slide open with their cheery ding. Kenny steps off the elevator. It takes all he has not to run to the living space he shares with Damien. He can't see the Prince of Darkness but knows he is there, probably sitting at the desk checking his email. No need to worry him by running in, even though the noirette can probably already feel Kenny's panic.

When Kenny reaches the makeshift doorway of their living quarters, Damien looks up from the computer. "Whats wrong?" he asks. Kenny crosses over to him and throws his arms around his lovers neck. He inhales the scent of copper and fresh blood and lets out a relieved sigh. This is his lover, his comfort, his everything. If Damien decided suddenly to switch sides, Kenny would be right there with him. He already followed Damien into Hell. That's how strong his love is.

"Someone is following me." Now that he is with the son of Satan, it seems kind of silly that he was worried. He buries his face in Damien's hair. Damien reaches up and ruffles the teenager's blonde hair. "I don't know who. I didn't see them." The noirette gives a thoughtful noise and Kenny imagines him frowning.

"I have good news." he comments. Kenny looks up from the safety of Damien's soot black hair. He needs some good news. "Ike tracked down your siblings. Turns out they are Low Hellspawn so we can use them." Kenny could have sworn Damien said good news. "I did. Patience. Do you remember a few years ago when I told you that I had someone checking out many Heaven-allied and Hell-allied there are?"

Kenny slowly nods. It took eight years for this person to track down all of the Heaven-allied and Hell-allied? There must be a lot. "Well he finished counting and is on his way here with the numbers. Should be here any second." Kenny nods and sinks down into his chair beside Damien. He leans his head against the noirette's shoulder and closes his eyes.

"Who's your counter?" Kenny mumbles. He has the strangest feeling like he is being stalked again and senses its the same presence from earlier.

_His name is Mr. Hat. He is the highest ranked demon and the best tracker we have._

Kenny raises an eyebrow at the name. Mr. Hat? No way. What a lame name. Kenny's laughter dies in his throat when an overwhelming fear grips him. It threatens to kill him. Kenny can't breathe, his heart is beating so fast it feels like it will beat out of his chest. He has Damien's arm in a death grip.

Mr. Hat enters the room like a jungle cat, slinky and dangerous. His name adequately describes him, since most of his face is covered by a large red and white stripped hat with eye holes. Once you get past the outrageously large hat the next thing you notice is how impossibly tall he is; almost eight feet. He is built like a stick-figure, evident in his clothes – a purple button up shirt, and tan pants – which hang off of him yet hug his frame all the same. His skin is dark and the eyes that peek out from his hat are red. Contrasting his dark skin are the few strands of sandy colored hair that peek out from under his hat.

His mouth is closed when he enters the room but when he stops beside Damien his mouth splits open in a wide fang-filled grin. Kenny knows without a doubt that Mr. Hat is the one who was stalking him.

_Ah...I thought I smelled the rich blood scent of the Prince of Darkness on him. My apologies, Hellspawn, for scaring you. Prince Damien, you wanted your numbers, yes?_

A curt nod from Damien. His arm snakes possessively around Kenny. He feels the fear lessening until its gone and lets out a relieved sigh. "Heaven-allied first."

_Total amount of Heaven-allied is 2 billion and decreasing. Of those there are 5 thousand angels, 5 High Heavenfilth, 1billion Low Heavenfilth, and 99,994,995 million Heaven-allied humans._

Those are big numbers. Kenny only hopes that Hell has bigger ones.

_Total amount of Hell-allied is 4 billion and increasing. Of those there are 10 thousand demons, 5 High Hellspawn, 3 billion Low Hellspawn, and 396,989,995 Hell-allied humans._

Wow. Kenny can honestly say he was not expecting the odds to be so much in their favor. Damien, however, does not look pleased. "Is that all, Mr. Hat?" The yellows eyes turn dark.

_Only 1/8 of the demons can actually fight; the rest are trapped here. The humans are going to be completely left out of both fights, seeing how they are useless to us. Four of the High Heavenfilth have powers that rival those of the High Hellspawn. Two of them are repressing it, one is refusing to use it, and the other uses it every chance he gets._

Kenny swallows. Only one out of every eight demons can fight? Oh shit, this is not good. However, the news about the High Heavenfilth is good. Sort of. As strong as the High Hellspawn. Dammit. "We're fucked, aren't we?"

The question is directed at Damien but its Mr. Hat who answers, "Yeah. Pretty much."

-

The demon crawls up hesitantly, looking around with its three eyes for some sort of escape. Its a smallish hunched over creature, its green-tinted skin smeared with blood and grime. Its long slender tail flicks nervously back and forth and so do its orange eyes. A long red forked tongue licks rather unimpressive fangs. "Thank you for volunteering." The demon flinches at the sound of Damien's voice. Kenny smirks, knowing that the demon was anything but volunteered. He isn't the only one who finds it funny, a few other demons are chuckling. Those who could be next are silent.

"Hell has no need for weak demons." Damien continues. Kenny is on his right, standing silently. On his left is a higher ranked demon waiting for it to be over. Everyone is, for one reason or another. Damien's intense red eyes scan the crowd of ghastly, disgusting figures. "Nor does it have a need for demons who cannot leave." This shuts up even the higher ranked demons. Damien holds everyone's attention.

_Pick one to kill, Kenny. The ones who can't leave smell like sulfur and blood._

Kenny gives a few delicate sniffs. The subtle movement of his chin raising catches the attention of several demons and they shift uncomfortably. The whole place smells like death and ash and sulfur but Kenny knows what he is looking for. He steps down from his post, still sniffing the air. The demons are hesitant about whether or not to move for him. Technically, they outrank him. But Kenny was standing up there with Damien and they can smell his strange scent; the executions are meant to put them in their place and weed out the useless. One whiff of Kenny's foreign demonic scent an they know that he is of more use to Damien than any of them.

Kenny himself can't smell the difference in his own scent and that of everyone else's.

_You smell like blood and death and darkness._

Thank you, Kenny sighs mentally, that helps me to understand. What the hell does darkness smell like? You mean I smell like a corpse?!

He moves among the demons, studying them and sniffing around for the sulfur and blood scent. There are a few candidates, those who shrink back to hide behind others. It doesn't stop their scent from reaching Kenny.

_No. Your scent is actually quite pleasant. Nothing like a corpse. More like...coldness. Emptiness. Its difficult to explain._

Cold and empty, that's how Kenny feels now as he strolls among the demons. Who knew that these beings who inflicted torture and haunted both the living and dead would be afraid of Kenny. Its the only taste of power Kenny has ever had in his life. He kind of likes it.

Demons of all shapes, sizes, and colors shrink away from him. They are afraid that he will chose them next. Only the few who are both high ranked and able to travel out of Hell of their free will are unafraid. It almost makes Kenny want to choose one of them, just to show them that they are not invincible. They don't have a get-out-of-jail-free card.

To the right of him comes a low growl. Kenny swings his head in that direction. His mismatched eyes land on a demon suddenly alone. It smells like sulfur and blood. For a demon with three breasts she is hot. Her eyes are orange, a contrast to her green-tinted golden skin, and narrowed defiantly. Her tail is swishing back and forth angrily like that of a cat's and she stands tall with her chin raised.

Her.

Damien calls out her name, something that sounds like it starts with the letter E. She strides past Kenny without so much as looking at him. Kenny doesn't take it personally, he is invisible to most, and follows her up. Instead of stopping, though, Kenny continues on until he is standing on Damien's right once more. He notices the lowlife demon drooling and two of his three eyes are on the she-demon.

"You know you need me, Prince Damien." The she-demon bows her head and kneels in front of the eleven-year-old Damien. He looks at her with bored red eyes. Kenny cracks a smirk but is curious as to what he needs her for.

_Elicka produces new demons more than the others._

So she's used as a baby-demon-making machine. Interesting. Kenny wonders if he should have chosen another one. Outwardly, though, his face reveals nothing.

_No. This will prove to them that no matter how valuable they think they are, they can always be exterminated and replaced._

Kenny sees the point there and any guilt he may have felt – not because of picking her because of who she is or because he cares, but because it may inconvenience Damien – vanishes. Damien is going to have to replace her.

_Of course. Do you have anyone in mind?_

Of course not. Kenny hasn't been in Hell long enough to check out all of the hot female demons. He didn't even know E-lick-a-whatever existed. Now that he thinks of it, though, he will be sure to keep an eye out. Although its not voiced, Kenny feels Damien's approval.

The execution is swift. One second the demons at their feet are alive, the next they have collapsed on the ground dead. If you blinked you missed it; Kenny blinked. The demon to the left of Damien bends to pick the bodies up with large pincher-like hands. He slings them over strong broad shoulders and clomps off on goat hooves. The rest of the gathered demons begin to disperse.

Kenny waits until they are gone to ask his question. "The point of this is not just to show them their place, is it?" Because that kind of seems like a waste or something.

_No. They will be butchered and sold or dropped in alleys for humans to eat. Its part of our plan to enlarge the Low Hellspawn army._

This guy is a genius, Kenny thinks to himself. Damien just smiles at him and holds out a hand. Without hesitation Kenny takes it. They have only known each other for two months but Kenny trusts Damien more than anyone else in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Damien lays on his back on the large bed and stares at the ceiling. Shadows, the best way to describe the things that dart in and out of ones vision, chase each other on the red rock above them. Kenny just got back from taking a shower and is dripping water. The droplets turn into steam the second they touch the ground. As usual when he is showering his mind wanders and this time its brought him to a question he can't seem to shake. "Why do you keep me around?"

The noirette looks vaguely surprised that Kenny even thought to ask the question but quickly regains his composure. Kenny bites his lip. Maybe he is just as disposable as the she-demon he had executed. She was useful and high ranked but he killed her with a bat of the eye.

Damien sits up, his red eyes unbelieving. Almost faster than Kenny's eyes can track the son of Satan is beside him. Those bony hands with their long fingers are once again on either side of his face.

_You are irreplaceable. I have never met anyone like you, and I'm not just talking about your mysterious origins. You're incredible! And the truth is...my dad kind of wants me to get married when I'm older._

"Married!?" Kenny yelps. His own eyes take on the same unbelieving expression in Damien's. He searches Damien's face for any sign of jest and sees none. Oh fuck he is serious. "You want to marry me?" Damien gives a sheepish smile and rubs the back of his neck with a hand. The other stays on Kenny's cheek.

_I was kind of planning on a nicer way to propose or whatever but I guess this works too. Will you marry me, Kenny?_

"Uh..." Wow. How to answer this? Damien would probably kill him if he said no. But he doesn't know if he wants to say no! So far Damien has treated him pretty damn well. This doesn't mean that he should go running off with the first good-looking gentleman he meets. Of course, Damien is in a position of power and has everything Kenny could ever want.

_I wouldn't kill you if you said no. You do have value outside of marriage._

Oh. Right. Damien can read his mind or whatever. Kenny runs a hand through his short blonde hair. He wants a cigarette. At this thought Damien raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, I smoke." Among other things. This is one of his habits that he really needs to quit and for a while he thought he had. But now he is stressed again and

_Here._

Damien reaches in his pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. Kenny's eyes light up. He wants one so bad. Its been six months since he has had one; been stressed enough to turn to the nicotine and honestly there are worse things he could be doing. And has done. Kenny takes one of the stress-relieving cancer sticks and Damien lights it with his fingertip.

"So...Marriage?" Kenny asks. He walks over to the bed and sits down. "I'm only going to be eleven." Damien stays where Kenny had been moments ago and shrugs. Married. The antichrist wants to get married to him? That's insane, crazy, unbelievable. Why him? Kenny is literally just some kid he picked up off the streets.

_And I'm only going to be twelve. So what? I'm not exactly asking you to marry me right now. Dad wants me to get married after the war. Provided we both survive it, I want to be married to you. I live in Hell, Kenny, its not exactly the best place to get an even slightly normal date. I could care less that I picked you up off the streets._

Kenny inhales slowly. He exhales and watches the smoke curl upwards from his mouth. The shadow-creatures on the roof chase each other, flitting from one side to the next. They remind Kenny of kittens or monkeys; a creature that plays a lot. "I haven't even heard you speak." Kenny says then quickly adds, "Out loud, I mean."

Damien smirks. "Is hearing my voice coming from somewhere other than your head all it will take to get you to marry me?" he asks. Kenny nearly drops his cigarette. Instead he pulls it from his mouth to flick the ashes onto the floor. Damien's voice is high-pitched. No where near the pitch of a Heavenfilth, but also not as deep as Kenny's. Oh well, neither of them have hit puberty yet so its no big deal.

"I didn't think you would actually speak to me." Kenny mumbles around the cigarette. He leans back on the bed, still puffing. He can feel Damien's eyes trained on him and smiles. No pressure, right?

_I prefer to talk this way. No one can overhear anything they aren't supposed to._

-

"We aren't 21 yet." Kyle mutters warily as he tilts back his head and puts the bottle to his lips. He takes a deep swallow before setting the bottle down heavily, never letting go of his grip on its neck. His own neck stays exposed and a certain pair of sky blue eyes is trained on the vulnerable flesh there.

Cartman takes his own swing of beer. His face is flushed, suggesting that he had some spirit before he went to Raven's. "So what? We're High Hellspawn about to fight the biggest war ever. We fucking deserve a drink." He drinks again then hiccups.

"Ky, tilt your head down or something." Raven murmurs. He is nursing his third beer, letting it warm between his thighs as he stares into nothing with sapphire eyes so dark they look black. Apparently not nothing, though, because he seems to be aware of Vampire's gaze on his boyfriends neck. "Vamp, if you touch him I will kill you. High Hellspawn or not."

Vampire twitches and lowers his eyes to the bottle in his hand. Its nearly full. He has never been much of a drinker but this is his second one. "I won't touch him. I like Kyle." The vampire replies quietly. Instead of going after the easy prey which is their friend, Vampire leans against his boyfriend.

"Raven if you kill him I'm going to have to kill you for killing a High Hellspawn." Damien informs the Gothic teen. He is half hidden in the shadows, more so than the others because the shadows around him are the same creatures that live in his bedroom in Hell. Unlike the others he is still on his first beer and its only halfway finished. Damien slides an arm around Kenny's waist and they both sigh because of their shared heat. "Should we tell them?" Damien murmurs.

They get curious looks because no matter how quietly he said it, everyone here can hear it. "Before you ask, I'm not pregnant." Kenny grumbles around the opening in his nearly-empty bottle. He tilts his head back to get a taste of the liquid inside. "Provided we make it out alive, Damien and I are getting married." he breaks the news to them.

Kyle sits up, his pupils dilated widely, and leans towards Kenny. "Are you fucking serious?" His beer bottle slips from his hand.

"No, Kyle, I'm lying to you. Its a joke." Kenny frowns. "Of course I'm fucking serious." The other four exchange looks and Kenny wonders what they are thinking. Do they want to get married too? Maybe at one point they would have, but that was in their old lifetimes. This is a new life, for all of them, and they will never go back to the people they used to be.

"Congratulations." Vampire is the first to say it, with his boyfriend Cartman muttering it in disbelief. Raven is the only one who doesn't speak. They all take another sip of beer to feel good. Its not working as well as Kenny hoped it would and he is already regretting the hangover sure to be there in the morning.

Silence from everything except the crickets. The day after tomorrow they will march into battle. It marks a new experience for all of them. They have all taken on Heavenfilth, but never in groups larger than five at a time. This will be all of Heaven and everyone will be trying to kill them. If they don't battle the High Heavenfilth and the angels it will be up to the demons to kill them all and there is no way they can manage that alone.

"What if one of you dies?" Raven speaks up. Cartman groans even though Kenny knows he must be curious about their answer. Kenny looks to Raven and sees that he is still staring out into the darkness with an unreadable expression. He wishes that his friend weren't so distant.

Damien answers for him, "Then the wedding is off." And that is the end of their conversation. They will sit and drink and stew in negative thoughts until the beer finally gets to them. Then they will take their lovers, find a room, and fuck like it will be the last time.

_Is that what you want to do?_

No. I want to make love like its the first time.

-

Damien takes Kenny's hand as they walk down the sidewalk of South Park. They don't have a destination in mind, for once no mission. Its just the two of them. The funny thing is, even with the future war and marriage proposal hanging in the air its not awkward at all. Kenny still feels relaxed around the Prince of Darkness. And its nice to be able to walk the streets and not have anyone stare at him because he is filthy and wild; but somehow attractive.

"H-Hey. I know you. Are you still looking for some cash? I just got paid." Ugly brown eyes wander from Kenny to Damien. "Oh, you have a friend. He's as pretty as you are. What do you say? Need some money? I'll pay both of you full amount." The man is pathetic. A pedophile who wants to fuck two young preteen boys. Disgusting. He isn't even attractive. Just another sweaty, unkempt, business man with no life and shifty eyes.

Kenny wonders how anyone can recognize him like this. Even Kyle had a hard time guessing who it was; the only reason he knew who Kenny was is because Kenny always comes to his back door.

Two hands reach out at the same time. He feels only one of them brush against his skin and by the way his insides are now squirming its the man. Kenny blinks and wonders why the man has on such a pained expression. Then he sees Damien's long pale fingers curled around the man's wrist. He squeezes and Kenny hears bones crack.

The strangest thing seems to happening. It looks like the hand is turning from pink to red to purple to blue to gray. He is reminded of corpses. Suddenly Kenny realizes that that is exactly whats happening; Damien is killing the man's arm from his wrist to his fingertips. He didn't know that the Prince of Darkness could do that.

_There is a lot I can do that you don't know about. Being the son of Satan has its perks._

The man shrieks in a higher pitched voice than Damien's. Kenny raises an eyebrow. He is not quite sure how to take what Damien said about Kenny not knowing everything about him. Okay, so he knows its true. If nothing else the marriage thing proves it. And sucking the life from this pedophiles wrist and hand. They have known each other for eight months; which Kenny thinks is time enough to discover something like this.

_You are learning about it now, Kenny._

Kenny remains silent. Damien returns his attention to the shrieking man. Darkness twists up his sweaty arm and to his mouth. The man doesn't feel it until its too late and the first hole has been made. Wide blue eyes watch the darkness puncture skin a dozen times then pull tight. The effect is a neat line of stitches holding the ugly chapped lips closed. Blood seeps from around the darkness, actually just black thread, and down the man's chin. He is crying and shaking.

The boy feels no remorse for him whatsoever. This is one of them hundreds of men who Kenny had to sell his body to just because they were too selfish to give him a dollar for food.

Damien's head slowly turns towards Kenny. His red eyes are wide.

_Hundreds?_

A slight nod is the only answer Kenny gives. He has long since stopped feeling ashamed but Damien is making that come back. Teeth chew on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and he focuses on the physical pain to stop himself from crying.

Damien releases the man. "If you so much as look at my boyfriend again I'll send you to Hell." His voice is slightly lower-pitched but Kenny hardly notices it. He is too caught up in his memories; of disgusting sweaty flesh, rough grabby hands, smug voices. Kenny's hands wrap around his torso and he digs his nails in.

He doesn't notice when the man scampers away or when Damien turns to him. Subconsciously he feels Damien's eyes on him and a doubt as to whether or not he is allowed to be touched at the moment. Kenny doesn't react to the brush against Damien's mind. Gently he sways. His nails dig harder into his borrowed black t-shirt. Mismatched eyes are squeezed shut.

Its a brush against his mind, warm and soothing, that has his tension lessening. Damien enters his mind fully and Kenny opens his eyes. They hurt from being shut so tightly. Damien's soothing presence is like mouthwash; it gets rid of the undesirable stuff. Gradually he begins to relax fully. His whole body aches from the tense rubber band like state it was just in.

When Damien holds out his hand Kenny takes it. He lets the antichrist, his boyfriend, lead him through South Park. They stop off at Starks Pond for a while to sit on a bench and watch the world pass by. Kenny's hands still tremble, but not so much with Damien's around them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah...hah...o-ooooh..." Kenny blinks and tilts his head to the side. He sidesteps a pool of acidic liquid and follows his ears to the source of the panting and moaning. Just around the bend and...Kenny stops dead in his tracks. A gorgeous blonde girl sits with her back against the red wall. Her long cream colored legs are spread apart and bent at the knee. Between her legs is her hand, moving slightly. Every so often she shivers and arches up from the wall only to let herself fall back with a disheartened expression.

It takes Kenny a moment to understand; she can't orgasm. He feels a bit of sympathy for her, but more he feels lusty. Being eleven doesn't seem to matter at the moment because he suddenly feels older. "Having trouble?" he asks in a low voice. She gives a small jump and looks up at him, her face turning bright pink. Somewhat sheepishly she moves her hand away and gives Kenny a full view of her.

"Sort of." She whispers and her blush darkens. One hand goes to cover her rather unimpressive breasts. The girl doesn't look much older than maybe sixteen. She looks like a light shining here in Hell and he wonders why she is here. Her tawny eyes study him. "Do you want to help me?"

Kenny blinks. He has to stop himself from rushing over to her and doing the things going through his mind. Slowly he walks up to her. She gives him a shy smile. He barely notices that her eyes are yellow, like her hair, because he is kneeling in front of her now and her breasts are in his face. They aren't unimpressive, they are just a bit small. Perky, he thinks, that's the word.

She reaches out a hand and brushes her fingertips against his cheek. "Please? I can't do it on my own." Kenny swallows and nods. He wants her to be happy and this will definitely make her happy. Her blush darkens as he unbuttons his jeans. "Oh." she sounds somewhat surprised. "You're very...mature for someone so young."

His mind is one-tracked now and he barely hears her. Besides, he's heard it before...somewhere. "I'm not that young." He mumbles but it comes out more as a single word. He knows she understood him. She scoots herself closer to him. Her legs are smooth and perfect beneath his hands, like touching silk. Her small hands snake around his neck and slide down his back to rest on his hips and lightly urge them forward. The motion sends shivers throughout his body and his breath catches.

_If she orgasms it will kill you._

Its like being ripped in half. Kenny jerks back and looks around to see Damien perched above them to the right. He is looking down with disinterested red eyes that immediately cause the boy to feel guilty. Kenny shakes his head and rolls his shoulders. His nails dig into the red ground. Its like waking from a dream.

The girl looks startled that Damien is there. Her blush fades away. The honey colored eyes harden to crystallized amber. To Kenny's surprise she doesn't ask Damien to join them. "Prince Damien. What a pleasant surprise." Her voice is still the lusty one from when she tempted Kenny but its dripping with sarcasm.

Kenny bites his lip and suddenly what Damien said registers. He scrambles away from her, pulling his pants back up and buttoning them. The girl looks distressed and irritated. "He belongs to me, Nevera." Damien replies. "Didn't you notice?" a slight smirk forms on his face. The girl, Nevera, looks back to Kenny, searching for some sign of ownership. Kenny is kind of curious as to what the sign of ownership would be.

Nevera makes eye contact with him and gasps. Her head snaps back to Damien who's smirk has turned into a grin. "My apologies, Prince Damien. I did not notice." Now she sounds scared. Damien's grin grows wider and Kenny can see his fangs. They seem to be longer.

Kenny touches his left eye. The red eye. He has been avoiding mirrors so he has yet to see it. Its a sign of ownership? But Damien said that it was to replace the blue one he stole.

_It is. Its also a sign that you are with me and if anything happens to you they have to deal with me and my father. She tried to kill you. What do you think we should do with her?_

"You could have said something! My eye would have grown back the next time I died!" Kenny hisses. He is half tempted to tear the red eye out now but suspects that would be foolish. Besides, Damien is his boyfriend; he guesses. And he didn't know about Kenny's healing capabilities.

Nevera's yellow eyes go wide. Damien's narrow. "What are you?" the she-demon asks, sounding both horrified and fascinated.

_Why didn't you say something?_

Kenny rolls his eyes. "You kind of jammed your fingers into your eye socket then into mine. It must have slipped my mind." Except that it didn't and Damien should have picked up on it. "You should have known that." He should have known that. Why is this is so important? How long has Damien been picking up on his thoughts? It was after the eye, right? Or was it before? He should have known.

Damien is regarding him with eyes like dying roses. Kenny glares up at him with his own mismatched eyes.

_I guess there's a lot we don't know about each other._

He would not think that this would hurt so bad, this stupid lack of knowledge and snide comments, but it does. What does it matter? Damien isn't really his boyfriend. He's just a demon who needs Kenny's help. Damien is the antichrist; he can't feel love or anything like that. Finally he looks away, in the direction of Nevera. Nevera looks between the two with wide panicked eyes. She looks like she has seen a ghost; which is kind of funny considering she is a demon. She has had the sense to keep quiet.

He jerks his head in her direction. "Use her to replace the one you killed." Then he walks away. He makes it to the silver elevator without a destination in mind but as he's ascending he decides to go to Kyle's house.

-

One would not think that it would be difficult to mobilize an army but Satan and Damien managed to do it in a few hours. They marched the demons in groups up the elevator. Kenny bets it has never been used so much.

Kenny stands beside Nevera. The she-demon's stomach is swollen but somehow it doesn't take away from her beauty. Ever since she almost killed him and Damien made her the official baby-demon-maker, Nevera shot up in the ranks. Now she is a general. It will be the first time she fights and although she is carrying she will be expected to fight. Since she still has her angelic looks and is more than capable of hiding her scent the Heavenfilth might think she is one of them. If she gets close to them she can kill them. "Be brave, Kenny." Nevera murmurs to Kenny. He ignores her to join his friends, the other High Hellspawn.

Cartman and Vampire stand beside each other, close but not quite touching. Beside them are Kyle and Raven. None of them speak as Kenny joins them. Curt nods are all the greeting they exchange. All of them are wearing the black and red demon leather armor of Hell. They carry their weapons of choice; a mace for Cartman, silver needles dipped in poison for Vampire, a flamethrower for Kyle, a scythe for Raven, and a hatchet for Kenny.

After being informed that they couldn't have guns they chose out of what was available. Kyle had to persuade the generals that a flamethrower is not a gun before they finally agreed to let him have it. Apparently guns don't kill Angels and High Heavenfilth. None of them really understand but none of them asked why either.

Kenny stands beside Damien. He wants to hold his lovers hand but resists. Damien reaches for Kenny's hand and grabs hold tightly. In a few seconds they will be marching into the worlds largest battle ever. Not only that, but they will be on the front row.

_It will be alright. We will win._

Kenny merely nods. He doesn't really believe it. He doesn't want to blink out of existence.

_I love you._

-

Some warm red glowing light is handed to Kenny. Its in the shape of a heart. Not one of the weird Valentines day hearts, but a legitimate human heart. It pulses like a real heart. Kenny looks at the beating heart in his hands then at Damien, confused.

_Keep it safe for me, Kenny._

Kenny looks at the heart. His mismatched eyes narrow as he analyzes the noirette's words. "Is this your real heart?" he murmurs, feeling rather foolish for asking. Its a beautiful heart, shaded with glow of lighter and darker red.

_Its a mirror image of my heart._

Kenny turns it over in his hands. It isn't very heavy at all, maybe a half a pound. He wonders what mirror image means then decides he doesn't care. Damien just gave Kenny his heart. An eye and a heart and the promise of marriage.

_Kenny, you must understand that I do not give these things lightly._

Kenny nods absently. What a beautiful heart. And its his. Well, its Damien's, but its his too. "Why are you giving these things to me? You hardly even know me." Damien smirks and takes a step closer.

_You are eleven years old. Your eyes are blue and red. Your hair is blonde. Your favorite color is orange. You have a fetish for piercings and tattoos. You are extremely loyal to your friends. You have the ability to come back from the dead, something totally unique to you. You sing in the shower and have the most amazing singing voice I've ever heard. You wear your boxers to sleep. You prefer lying down to sitting up. You have an alley cat that you feed whenever you can. You are very agile and talented in sports. When you are stressed you smoke. You have a vast knowledge of weapons and survival tactics. Scars remind you of all of your deaths. You despise boots and distrust people who wear them. You have no family. You have nightmares every night about the things that have happened to you. Dogs scare you. When you are scared you hide your face. You hate violence but do what you have to to survive. You never let anyone see how bad it really is for you. You care about others more than you care about yourself._

Kenny is silent. He didn't know that Damien had paid so much attention; and he gets the feeling that the noirette can keep going. "I'm sorry for upsetting you." Damien closes the distance between them and gently pulls Kenny into a hug. Minding the heart, Kenny hugs him back. Someone knows him, they really truly know him. Damien doesn't care that Kenny is an orphan who until recently has not been clean or had enough to eat. He doesn't care that Kenny is a freak or that he has been selling his body. He doesn't care that Kenny has been raped and killed.

The blonde inhales shakily, feeling overwhelmed with the knowledge that no matter what Damien will like him. Its such a relief to know that he is not hated. "Of course you aren't hated, Ken. Who could hate you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Kenny roundhouse kicks a Low Heavenfilth and it goes sailing twenty feet away. His power courses through his veins, mixing with adrenaline to create a toxic concoction. He swigs his hatchet; it catches on a transparent wing and rips it off. The being screams and Kenny buries his weapon in its back. The Heavenfilth gasps, eyes wide, and drops to its knees. The next minute it disappears in a flash of white light. He's been doing this for six hours.

Someone grabs him from behind. He twists around to free himself just as a blade made of Heaven Metal crashes down. It misses by a hairs width. The next time the angel swings its blade Kenny is caught on the thigh. Frozen sunshine courses through his veins, threatening to make him explode from the inside. Before the toxins take hold a warmth spreads through him. Kenny looks to see Cartman kneeling beside him. "Don't die yet faggot." he criticizes. Kenny nods grimly as he is healed.

Behind the angel Vampire sneaks up. He flicks his wrist. The needle seems to appear through the angel's throat. It screams then vanishes. Not into a flash of light, not into Publish-anything. Its there one second and gone the next. Vampire picks up his fallen needle with an expressionless face. The two waste no time in running off to kill more angel and High Heavenfilth. The foot soldiers will take care of themselves.

Kenny swings his hatchet, possessed by some ancient magic. He is a blur, an unstoppable force that none of them see coming until its too late. Only a second is taken to make sure he is aiming for the right person. A second later and they are no more. Kenny swings through Low Heavenfilth and angels, killing them with ease in spite of the screaming in his ears. It hurts so bad but he ignores it. There is too much for him to live for to allow himself to be weak and killed.

A flurry of black wings and Raven is in the air. He holds an angel, half dead but healing itself, and soars upwards. Kenny loses sight of them. He dodges a sword, ducks low, then kicks the attacker's feet out from under it. Movement above catches his eye. Something is falling rapidly. Another black winged creature launches itself into the air. Its entire body catches on fire as it speeds towards the falling angel. Must be Kyle, Kenny decides.

Kenny squints. That's no angel. Its a High Heavenfilth, one with black hair. Oh God its Ike! And the flaming High Hellspawn who catches it must be Kyle. Kenny can only imagine what his friend is feeling, having been the one to kill his own brother; adopted and High Heavenfilth or not.

Something hits him in the back of the head and he drops to his knees. His vision fades out then back in. He sees the British blonde fag, Gregory. "Can you believe Kyle just killed his own brother?" Gregory asks. In his hand is a Cat 'o' Nine-tails. It glows with the Heavenly white light of Gregory's power.

Kenny scrambles to his feet, a death grip on his hatchet. He circles, looking for someone to help him. Raven and Kyle are picking up a load of Low Heavenfilth, probably to execute them the same way Ike was killed. Vampire and Cartman are locked in battle with two angels. Damien is fighting Ze Mole. "You're one to talk! You would kill Christophe if you were ordered to!" Kenny growls back. "You're Heaven's little bitch."

Gregory snarls. His transparent wings turn solid white, so white its almost blinding. His fingers stretch into perfect claws and his pretty blue eyes turn almost transparent. "You asshole! You have no idea what you're talking about!" Kenny winces; Gregory's voice hurts so much more than that of the Low Heavenfilth. The Brit's hand transforms into something else. The Heaven Metal seems to be growing from it. Kenny watches in fascinated horror as the sword extends twenty feet. Gregory wields it like its simply an extension of his arm and doesn't weigh a ton.

A second later Kenny's own wings tear from his back. His hands morph into wicked claws, sharper and deadlier than Gregory's. His fangs grow in, his blue eye turns red. The length of his spine expands and an arrowed tail appears. From his head appear two curled ram-like horns. Three times its original size. Demonic markings carve themselves in the metal, curses against Heaven and those allied with it.

All in all Kenny must admit that his own transformation is much more impressive than any Heavenfilth's. To his surprise Gregory smirks. Kenny ignores it even though curiosity is gnawing at him. Kenny circles Gregory, waiting for him to make a move. It doesn't take long for Gregory to oblige. He lashes out with the sword. Kenny leaps into the air, then dive bombs Gregory. The sword shrinks in size and white writing appears on it. This time it catches Kenny's arm.

Kenny hurries to heal himself, only to find out that he can't. His red eyes snap to Gregory, who is still smirking. Kenny wants nothing more than to cut that smirk from the blonde British fag's face. But he can feel his demonic powers being sapped. It seems to physically drain his strength. "Scripture?" Kenny guesses as he drops down to his feet. He can hardly stand. Still, his hope isn't lost. He can feel something, an ancient thing older than Heaven and Hell, just waiting to be tapped into.

Gregory's smirk widens to a grin. "I'm really sorry that you guys ended up on the wrong side. La Resistance was fun." Kenny wouldn't use the word fun for La Resistance but he doesn't comment on it. He closes his eyes. Gregory seems to think he has Kenny right where he wants him. Kenny is determined to prove him wrong.

His unknown origins have never bothered him. Damien seems to think that they were worth tapping into but Kenny has never been able to willingly tap into them. As far as he knows the only good they are is his immortality and the healing during his periods of death. Could there be something else to it? There has to be or he will die. Maybe its an unconscious thing.

Kenny lets himself relax. He knows that Gregory is getting ready to kill him but he just lets it slip his mind. The screeches all around, the burning blue blood on his skin and armor, the weakness and endless cuts on his body; all of them fade away. He retreats into himself, closer to that ancient power, and farther away from everything else. Even his connection with Damien becomes severed. As soon as he lets go of Damien something happens to him.

Power, raw and ancient, flows through him like water from a dam that has burst. Kenny trembles with the rush of power and adrenaline. After it becomes apparent that the power is not going to stop flowing through him Kenny stops his trembling himself. He opens his eyes and sees Gregory bringing down the Heaven Metal blade to execute him. Kenny reaches out with a hand, curls his fingers around the blade, and squeezes. The blade shatters into millions of shiny pieces that fall to the ground.

Gregory screams as he twists away, clutching at his arm. His blue eyes are wide as they behold Kenny in all of his power. "What are you?" he whispers. Kenny can see that he is suddenly reevaluating the Heaven vs Hell thing. But its too late for that. Without any thought Kenny pops off Gregory's head. The High Heavenfilth doesn't even have time to scream; he merely vanishes.

The Mole sees and in that momentary distraction Damien shoves his hand between ribs and lights Christophe's heart on fire. In the part that is still himself, Kenny knows he will never forget the look of absolute brokenness of someone who has just watched their lover die.

-

Kenny sets his shampoo, conditioner, and soap on the ground inside the shower. He strips down, sets his clothes just outside the range of the spray, and turns the water on. As usual he leaves the setting on Hot instead of Really Hot, which he just don't have the courage to try. It would suck to be scalded and possibly not die. Since the while going to Hell thing he has been much cleaner than he has ever been on Earth. He's also been much better fed and taken care of. No more being lonely, not with Damien around.

He wonders if he should question his morals for agreeing to marry the antichrist. Wait, no, he didn't agree. Kenny sighs and closes his eyes. Did he? Accepting the eye he had little choice to, but accepting the heart is a different matter. Kenny could have given it back and he didn't.

Gingerly he touches the stitches on his chest above his own heart. The surgery killed him but to feel Damien's heart beating in time with his is worth it. Kenny is just glad that the light heart could envelope his own heart and stay there. It was a risky surgery, no doubt about it, for an idea that probably shouldn't have worked. Oh well, it doesn't matter that Kenny did die to put Damien's heart in a 'safe place'.

Damien doesn't even know where it is, to Kenny's knowledge. Kenny did this in secret. He used Nevera as his surgeon since she seems to have taken a liking to him in spite of her new job as baby-demon-maker.

Kenny washes his hair and soaps up his body, being careful about the stitches. While he does he sings a Breaking Benjamin song, Dance with the Devil. All things considered it seems appropriate.

Just as he finishes the song a body slides against his. He stiffens for a half second until the scent of blood and copper reaches his nose and a familiar presence enters his mind.

_You have a beautiful singing voice. And I like your choice in songs._

Damien's fingers brush Kenny's stitches and he feels the question brewing. "You said to keep it in a safe place." Kenny whispers with a sheepish smile. He hopes Damien won't be angry. Instead Damien turns him around so they are facing each other. Kenny's eyes wander from Damien's bare feet all the way up his naked body and finally to his bright red eyes.

_And you wonder why I want you._

Damien kisses the stitches and both hearts beat faster.

-

"Eric!" Its Vampire's voice that reaches Kenny's ears but its positively terrified. Kenny whips around to see a glowing Heaven Metal sword thrust through Cartman's chest. Cartman's brown eyes are wide, blood dripping from his open mouth. Vampire is on his back beneath Eric, blue eyes wide with a fear Kenny doubts they have held for a long time. Red blood flows like water from the wound onto Vampire. Right now Vampire doesn't look like the apathetic blood-drinker he is; he looks like the old Butters who cried when something sad happened.

Saving his boyfriend is the most unselfish act Eric Cartman has ever made in his life.

Kenny screams. No! He launches himself at the one who killed his friend and is about to kill another. When he gets closer he sees that its not an angel, but a High Heavenfilth. One that Kenny has never seen before, which makes this one Bradley. Vampire, or Butters, whoever he is right now, is sobbing Cartman's name. There isn't even a body for him to cling to.

Flame dances over Kenny's hatchet. He lifts it and in one strong swing brings it down on Bradley's wings. Bradley shrieks in so high a pitch that Vampire covers his ears and howls. Kenny continues hacking away at the Heavenfilth who killed his friend. Right now it doesn't matter what a sadistic manipulative asshole Cartman was or that yet another of Vampire's lovers is going to be dead. Kenny hacks at the High Heavenfilth until finally Bradley dies and his hatchet hits dirt.

Bradley's blue blood mixes with Cartman's red. Vampire produces a vial and scoops up the liquid. The bloods don't mix to make purple, they swirl around each other and keep their own colors.

"Kenny." Said teenager looks up. Damien is standing a few feet away, looking like he is going to fall over. "Its over." Kenny wants to tell Damien that he knows its over, that Cartman is dead. But realizes that Damien means the war is over. One battle settled the fate of three worlds. Unbelievable that Cartman is dead just before the war is won. Unable to stand in the silence of the battlefield Kenny sinks to his knees, careless of the blood. Damien joins him mutely.

Raven and Kyle lay a few feet away, still alive and healing themselves in their sleep. Only one friend killed; not even a very god friend at that. But Kenny feels like they lost.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Point of View change. From here to Chapter 19 will be in Damien's POV.**

* * *

"But Dad!" Damien glares at his father, wishing that he wasn't such a self centered asshole. "I don't want to go get help from some Low Hellspawn!" He crosses his arms over his chest and plants his feet against the red ground. His father, Satan, hardly looks at him the giant red Devil is too occupied with watching some Earth TV show about American teenagers. Damien gets no response from his father for a few minutes and what he does get is a shooing of the hand.

Damien storms off, hitting a pathetic Lower Demon with a ball of Hellfire on the way out. It incinerates immediately, unlike his temper which just flares up. Whats the point of being the Son of Satan, Prince of Darkness, the fucking Antichrist, if he has to be chaperoned on his missions to kill Heavenfilth? His father said that when he turned eleven, Damien could do solo missions. Apparently, that was just to shut him up for a while. Damien flips his father the bird, but naturally the red Devil is too absorbed by the TV to notice.

He storms to the silver elevator and punches the button. Thankfully it can't be broken, otherwise they would never be able to use the elevator. Its difficult to be angry on an elevator, especially one that is going so damn slow. His hands unclench and his tense muscles relax. The angry fire leaves his eyes and he sighs. By the time he gets to Earth, Damien is completely relaxed; if not still a little irritated.

He steps off the elevator after the doors ding open and into a cave that glows red from luminescent mushrooms and burning torches. Outside the cave the ground is covered in snow. The cold makes him want to turn around and go back to the warmth of Hell but anger at his father and the determination to press on keeps him moving forward.

Damien has no clue where he is, only that his father has chosen this place to make the elevator. As he tromps through the snow, melting it with his intense body heat, Damien comes to realize why this nobody town is the place the elevator lets off. The scent of wet copper is everywhere; the scent of Hellspawn. Who would have known that this town is Hell-allied? It makes Damien smile. With a Hell-allied town Damien can have his pick of good or bad Hellspawn.

He wants to get a weaker one who doesn't matter so that he can kill the angel by himself. Not that he has actually killed an angel by himself, but at eleven he thinks he's more than old enough. Damien is the Antichrist, after all. If he can't do it, well, no one can.

The snow ends but the cold still lingers in the air. Damien hates it on the surface, its way too cold up here. He doesn't know how anyone can stand it. A sign informs him that the town he has entered is South Park. Damien could care less. He wanders through the streets in search of someone disposable.

An hour later with Damien feeling cold and all around shitty, he passes by an alley. The alley isn't anything special but the noirette stops regardless. He stares into the alley, letting his magic find that strange but alluring scent. When it does he recognizes it as High Hellspawn and...something else; something he can't identify.

"If it makes you feel better, God isn't so great a guy either." Kenny gives Damien one of his cheerful smiles but Damien isn't really in the mood for cheeriness; even though it does make him happy when Kenny smiles. The blonde stares at him for a few seconds before rolling over on their bed and onto the noirette. Damien throws his body to one side and Kenny is lying underneath him. Kenny smiles but his mismatched eyes light up with determination and he flips them over again.

A few more flips later and Kenny ends up on top with Damien rolling his eyes on the bottom. He doesn't actually mind bottom, which is a good thing with Kenny. "He's such an asshole. He doesn't even care about me." Kenny frowns but doesn't argue; Damien knows that Kenny can't really argue with him. His dad has made it more than clear that he doesn't want his son and that Damien was an accident.

"So? My parents hated me so much they beat me for seven years then committed double suicide." Kenny replies. Damien watches his eyes turn sad and his expression fall even though the blonde's tone is teasing. He lifts his head to kiss his mate.

They have been engaged for eight years now and Damien has loved every moment with Kenny. He's the most interesting and amazing person Damien has ever met. Kenny has a more humble opinion about himself but to Damien he is, well, everything. At the risk of sounding like a cheesy sparkly-romance freak, Damien thinks that Kenny is perfect.

Perfect or not it does not replace the love of a father, something Damien has never known. In fact, he wonders how he could have possibly made it past babyhood. "Come on, babe. I know it sucks but what can we do?" Kenny covers his neck with butterfly kisses. Damien sighs, this time from content. "You need a smoke?" the blonde asks, reaching in his pocket.

Damien has never met anyone who goes through as many cigarettes as he does – except maybe The Mole – and together they must smoke at least fifty a day. Were they human they would probably die. Needless to say, neither of them are much worried about death. "You always know how to cheer me up." Damien smiles lightly. Kenny's entire being seems to light up when Damien smiles.

Damien's heart jackhammers in his chest as he watches the Low Heavenfilth fall onto Kenny. He hears the audible sound of a spine snapping, skin tearing, and a heart being pierced. The Low Heavenfilth lets out a gurgling sound, unable even to scream. The Son of Satan stands on the steps dumbfounded for a few moments while blue and red blood drip onto the ground. The Low Heavenfilth is not yet dead but Damien knows it will be soon.

His legs shake so he sits down on the stairs and waits for it to die. Dad is going to kill me, he grimly thinks to himself. It takes a long time to make a High Hellspawn and because of his foolishness one of them is dead. Not only that but this is a special High Hellspawn, he was something besides Hellspawn. Something that goes beyond Heaven and Hell. The most valuable soldier and Damien just let him die.

Damien's hands shake as he lights up a cigarette in a pitiful attempt to calm his nerves. As the Antichrist, Damien is pretty valuable. Of course, his father could probably just make another son. Kind of like how when Adam was unsatisfied with Lilith, God created Eve. Who's to say that Jesus really is the first son of God? Damien shakes his head at the wondrous stupidity of those in high power.

Unlike with Angels, Low Heavenfilth don't blink out of existence except when killed by a High Hellspawn or Demon. There is no blinding flash of white power scurrying back to Heaven. There is no chance of seeing the dead Low Heavenfilth again. That's what Damien likes about the High Heavenfilth and Angels.

Now that the Heavenfilth is gone, Damien has a clear view of Kenny. His spine was snapped when the Heavenfilth bent him over backwards on the steel railing. The weight of the Heavenfilth must have caused the steel to push the broken spine forward, or something like that, and pierce the Heavenfilth's heart. That was a fluke, a one-in-a-million thing that shouldn't have been possible. Damien is glad it was. At least Kenny got his revenge, even in death.

The question is, now what? Should he bury Kenny? Leave him here? Try to reserect him? Damien isn't sure if his Satanic powers can bring people back from the dead. His brow furrows in thought, a scowl upon his face. He has never had to deal with something like this. Stupid Low Heavenfilth killing a High Hellspawn. Damien blinks. "Wait a sec..." Kenny should have vanished just like that Heavenfilth did.

Damien scrambles to his feet. He leaps down the steps to rush at Kenny and puts two fingers on his neck where his pulse should be. Nothing. Nothing at all, not even a faint pulse. Damien moves around to in front of the limp body, minding the protruding spine, and peers inside the gaping hole in Kenny's thin chest. His heart is definitely not beating. How can Kenny still be here and not gone?  
_Kenny?_

Damien can't feel the blonde's presence, his body is cooling and blood clotting. Okay, so talking to a corpse is kind of stupid. But its all Damien can think to do. That is, until some group of kids walks by. They take one look at Kenny and walk on but a twitchy blonde shrieks. The apparent leader, a noirette, grabs the blonde by the arm and drags him away. Damien looks back to Kenny. Is this a regular occurrence or are they just assholes?

Either way he figures that he had better move the blonde. Besides, if he wakes up he is going to demand his promised food. Damien studies Kenny, wondering how best to move him without spilling any insides onto the ground. Maybe bridal style?


	11. Chapter 11

Damien holds onto Kenny like its the last time he will ever see his mate again. His heart is beating slowly to trick Kenny into sleeping himself, but he is awake. Those asshole pedophiles took everything from Kenny. Damien was not even able to take his mate's virginity. That isn't what bothers him about it though. What bothers him so much is that no one stopped it from happening.

Kenny, a defenseless child, didn't even stop it from happening and now he has to deal with the emotional and mental trauma. He is scarred by the experiences, both literally and figuratively. Every night Kenny wakes screaming from his nightmares.

Damien has shared those nightmares with him on occasion, woken up drenched in sweat feeling violated and disgusting. Through Kenny, Damien has felt fear. He understands the blonde's strange quirks through his dreams. Never being on the bottom or on his stomach. Shrinking from human contact. Digging his nails into his body and closing his eyes whenever he is reminded.

It hurts that Damien can't do anything to soothe the pain and make the memories vanish. But as Kenny says, what would he be without his past experiences? The noirette knows that Kenny is afraid he will vanish and never be remembered. Damien doesn't have the heart to tell him that dying at certain hands means he will vanish forever, just blink out of existence.

He holds his lover close to him, breathing in his unique scent of blood, darkness, and death. Its a smell that stirs things within Damien. It makes him want to kill and own and fuck. He has no idea how Kenny manages it. "We'll kill them all Ken. Maybe then you will be at peace."

It really bothers Kenny that he doesn't know who he is, Damien can sense it. Naturally its the Son of Satan's fault that Kenny is questioning himself. Its one thing to learn that you are a High Hellspawn, half demon. Its another to learn that you're something else and the Prince of Darkness doesn't even know what that something else is.

Of course, it doesn't stop Kenny from following Damien through South Park in search of food. Kenny just died for that food, there is no way he is going to give it up. As they walk it becomes apparent that Kenny is not going to volunteer any information about himself.

What Damien knows is very little; Kenny is High Hellspawn and something else, he will do anything for food, he lives on the streets. Now that Damien has healed the blonde, he can probably search the other's mind with ease. But he kind of wants to figure out these things by himself. He hopes he isn't getting too attached.

Then again, what does it matter? Damien must be the perfect Son of Satan and finding Kenny would get him in good graces with his father. Maybe. Actually, since his father is so apathetic towards his son, he probably won't care. All Satan cares about is the next party and who he is going to fuck. All in all Damien is more or less ignored by the red Devil. On the plus side, since his father is so teenage-girl, Damien is looked to for orders and has been running Hell for a few years.

I'm getting distracted, Damien scolds himself.

_Are you an orphan?_

The blonde eyes him mutely. He seems to be debating whether or not to answer. Finally he gives a shrug of his shoulders. Damien takes that as a yes.

_How old are you?_

"Ten." Only a year younger than me, Damien thinks. Strange that a High Hellspawn was not taken care of, even a little bit.

_How did you survive?_

Kenny stops walking. A distant look enters his glacier blue eyes then he shakes his head and continues walking. Well, that was strange. "A little bit of this and that." Damien's curiosity soars high. Kenny's answer was totally unsatisfactory. Except that now Damien can feel Kenny's shields go up so now he can't even burrow into that little mind of his.

They stop outside of Dennys.

_Is Denny's okay with you?_

As luck would have it as soon as the two teenagers walked out of the filthy apartment they ran into someone else from Kenny's past. Both the man and Kenny recognized each other instantly, as apparent by their wary expressions aimed at the other. Kenny's mismatched eyes hold just a sliver of fear, and a whole lot of anger. The man is staring at Kenny like he is a piece of meat gone bad. He must be a hardcore pedophile.

_What about this one, Kenny? Will you kill him?_

In response Kenny whips out a ninja star. His aim is true, it lands in the man's green eye. The man lets out a yell and raises his hand to his eye automatically. With a flick of the wrist Kenny extracts the ninja star and the man's eye with it. Kenny gives it a disgusted look as he shakes the green eye off. Then the star is half buried in the soft skin of the man's neck. Kenny watches with cold eyes as the man clutches at his throat and bleeds out like a stuck pig.

Damien watches, uninterested, slightly bored. He loves Kenny but killing just bores the Antichrist, even if it is one of the men who violated his mate. Red eyes look away towards the house where Vampire disappeared. Vampire, the mate of that horrid teenager Cartman. If Cartman was not a High Hellspawn he would kill him just to get rid of the pig.

He has not spoken to any of Raven's gang in a long time. Mostly because they have not really been home. Cartman and Vampire are usually on tour killing Low Heavenfilth and Angels. Raven usually hangs out in the slaughterhouse, doing what Damien doesn't care to know, and Kyle can be found on a computer. Damien and Kenny do whatever they want, although they usually kill the Low Heavenfilth and Angels in the area.

He knows why he didn't recognize Vampire at first, its because Damien knows him as the little blonde boy Butters. Vampire slips out of the house, landing on his feet with a certain grace. There is no trace of blood on him but Damien can smell it even from across the street.

When Damien lights up another cigarette Vampire looks over at him. The sky blue eyes take in the scene in mere seconds. Vampire hesitates then with a feline grace, runs over to them. He perches on the railing, all black clothes and white skin and shining blue eyes. "What are you doing?" Vampire asks. His voice is so much lower than Damien remembers it.

"Getting revenge." Damien replies, referring to Kenny. He glances at his boyfriend, kneeling beside the man and blocking Damien's view. However, the squishy noise suggests that Kenny is going at the other eye. Damien turns his attention back to Vampire, although Kenny never leaves his mind. "What are you up to?"

Vampire smirks. His tongue is red. "Feeding." Damien gives a noise of acknowledgment. Vampire perches for a few minutes longer, his long talons digging into the railing and bending the metal. Just as its about to snap he leaps off it and goes running without explanation.

The noirette finishes his cigarette then turns back to Kenny. Kenny's back is still to him. The heaving of his shoulders, whether from crying or panting its hard to tell, is visible. Damien moves around to kneel in front of Kenny beside the dead man. He stops short when he sees whats left of the man's face. No nose, no ears, no eyes, only the wide grotesque grin. The man's features have been cut off then his holey face completely wiped clean by Kenny's magic.

This goes beyond cutting off body parts and healing. The power to create and to completely destroy something down to a molecular level is not a power of Hellspawn or even Heavenfilth. Both sides are only able to heal things to the way they were before, not completely cut something out of the DNA strand. This man never had nose, eyes, or ears. Where they should have been, used to be, is just smooth tanned skin. Until you get to the mouth. Its loosely sewed in a wide bloody grin. Despite the lack of features, its clear that the man is in pain.

_Kenny?_

No response. Damien tilts his lovers chin up to look him in the eyes. There is no resistance. Kenny wears a wicked grin, one truly sadistic and crazy. Damien half expects Kenny to ask him if he wants madness in his tea. A chill goes down his spine. He has never been afraid of Kenny, not once in his life. But now, with this darkness in Kenny's eyes that is alight with a madness and evil, Damien feels a tiny flash of fear. He pushes it down, for Kenny's sake.

Its too late, Kenny felt it. That fear of himself, and the insanity fades. The mismatched eyes glance at their owner's handiwork then back at Damien. Bloody fingers reach up to brush against his lips. "He used to sew my mouth shut." When I screamed, Kenny adds mentally. Anger wells up in Damien and his hands curl into fists. All negative feelings towards Kenny vanish in a wave of protectiveness and hatred for the featureless creature lying beside them.

_Will you kill him?_

Kenny shakes his head. "He'll suffer more alive than dead."


	12. Chapter 12

Damien stares after Kenny, watching the way the blonde's hips swish-sway. He gets the impression that it is not intentional now, but may have been when he first started doing it. The nervous waitress comes up and sets the bill on the table. Damien ignores it, sitting and staring after Kenny. The blonde hardly hesitates before walking back to the park.

The noirette waits five minutes before getting up, ignoring the bill, and following the blonde. There is no way in Hell Damien is letting him get away. He may smell like he's been living in an empty grave and his clothes may be falling off but Kenny is a catch and one that Damien has no intentions of letting go.

"Hahaha! You look like a faggy Goth!" Damien whips around to see a short fat brunette boy standing outside of the Dennys. He resists the urge to growl at the irritating boy. "Do you like it up the ass, fag?" The boy is laughing, his mother trying to get him to shut up to no effect.

Damien considers how to answer this then catches the boy's scent. High Hellspawn. His red eyes shine and he smirks. "Thanks for the offer, fatass, but I prefer blondes." The boy immediately goes off on a rant about how he not fat or gay, but Damien isn't listening.

Kenny has found two more High Hellspawn. Damien is beginning to wonder how many there are in this location and how their scent can be hidden. Sure, the whole town is Hell-allied, but still. Its probably because none of them have activated their powers yet.

Because of his interest speaking with the two others, Damien resides in a nearby tree. He tells Kenny that they are High Hellspawn and Kenny jumps at the sound of his voice and looks around. He knows Kenny can't see him or really even sense his presence, which is a good thing he supposes. The trio sits on the playground and talk until Kenny falls asleep. The redhead and noirette continue to talk even when Kenny is passed out on the stairs of the play equipment.

Eventually the mothers stop talking long enough to call their boys to them. The two leave with a few last looks at Kenny. Is that desire or pity on their faces? Its difficult to tell.

Damien's pocket vibrates. He blinks with surprise as he pulls the slick black cellphone out and flips it open.

Dad: Did you kill the target?

He rolls his eyes. Yes. he types in. Stupid Satan father. What God was thinking when he made Satan, Damien has no idea. Then again, Damien doesn't understand why God does most of the stupid things he does. Like making humans, that was just dumb. His perfect, most hated creation. At least they provide endless entertainment. Endless until after the war, that is.

Dad: You found a Hellspawn to help you, right?

Damien growls at the phone. He resends his previous answer. The phone vibrates again.

Dad: I didn't see anyone new.

Meaning that Kenny didn't go to Hell. As if his father would notice anyways. Satan is lazy, a partier, more like a teenage girl than the Ruler of Hell. He didn't die. A white lie but what his father doesn't know isn't going to kill him. Besides, Damien just can't take the asshole seriously.

Dad: What kind of Low Hellspawn is he?

He's a High Hellspawn.

Dad: Really? I didn't know I had any of those. I have to talk to you about something important.

This is why his father is not the one everyone goes to for direction. The change in direction is new; Satan rarely speaks to his son, and never about important things. Okay.

Dad: After this war I expect you to settle down and get married.

"What?" Damien asks out loud. His father wants him to get married? Fucking married?! Of all the bullshit things...Why?

Dad: Because you need someone to love.

Damien's fingers twitch. The phone suddenly bursts into unintentional flames. Oops. He sits back against the thick trunk of the tree and thinks about this new dilemma. His father is always trying to run his life when he can't even run his own. Well, he didn't specify what gender, Damien thinks to himself as he eyes the spot Kenny is passed out on.

Well, time to take my new mate home.

-

Kenny's eyes are lifeless when he stumbles into their room. It looks like he isn't able to hold himself up. Damien rushes to his side. There are no obvious wounds but that doesn't mean a lot. The memory is replaying over and over in Kenny's head, his friends astonishment at the news that they are not as immortal as they thought. The shock, betrayal, denial, over-confidence, pep talks. Kenny went through a lot to convince them to fight and he didn't even tell them what would happen at the end of the war.

"Ken," Damien murmurs as he supports his mate. Kenny bites his lip and shakes his head. Damien won't say sorry for the hand that they have been dealt, in spite of none of them having any say in it Damien doesn't feel like its a bad role he has been given. Each and every High Hellspawn, Kenny included, has played their part better than expected; particularly when you compare it to how the Heavenfilth are doing. "We'll have to celebrate the night before."

Kenny stares at him, his red and blue eyes sparkling with confusion. "What is there to celebrate? We're going into battle with one of the strongest forces ever. My best friends and mate can be snuffed out of existence if we aren't careful." He pushes away from the Son of Satan, who is hurting right along with his mate. "Damien I don't want any of you to die, not even Cartman."

"We'll be careful, babe. Lets kill them before they kill us." Damien manages a small smile. "Hey, we haven't gone hunting in a while. How about we go to North Park and slaughter everyone we come across?" They won't actually slaughter everyone, just the Heavenfilth and any visiting Angels. Still, it should get Kenny's mind off everything except the kill.

Kenny is silent for a few minutes then lets out a sigh and nods. "Fine." He pushes his blonde hair out of his eyes, reminding Damien that he hasn't cut it in a while. Its almost as long as when Damien first met him. In spite of the circumstances, the Prince of Darkness smiles. Kenny eyes him but doesn't comment on the rare occasion. He picks his favorite hatchet from the small weaponry then marches straight to the elevator with Damien in tow.

They take a bus to North Park. By the time they get there its dark outside. Damien surveys the quiet town and smirks. All lights are on but there are very few people out on the streets; the complete opposite of South Park where the lights are off and everyone is out on the streets. "All of Gods children must be sleeping." He chuckles darkly.

Kenny gives a noise of acknowledgment. "Makes it easier to kill them." Damien knows the thought process behind Kenny's actions; the less there are the higher their chances of survival are. Kenny hefts the hatchet then switches hands with a thought about being able to use both hands in case he loses one.

"I want to teach you something new while we are here." Damien gives Kenny another smile to which the blonde raises an eyebrow. He produces a switchblade from his pocket and feels the Names of the Fallen Princes of Hell. They write themselves on the metal in the language of Hell, a Demonic script deadly to anything Heaven-allied.

Kenny's mismatched eyes are wide. "How did you do that?" he asks in awe. When it comes to weapons, Kenny is a master with them. Every weapon he touches becomes a part of him and he wields it with ease and a certain deadly grace. Magic comes as a second nature to him, both Hell's magic and the magic of the Ancient thing in his blood.

_Lucifer. Mammon. Asmodeus. Satan. Beelzebub. Leviathan. Belphegor._

Kenny's face lights with recognition; everyone in Hell knows the Seven Princes, or at least knows of them. "The Princes? Why?"

Damien leads them over to one of the perfect lawns to sit beneath a perfect tree. He should have done this before they went into enemy territory, but its too late now and Kenny would not have been nearly so interested. "The Names hold power, Kenny." He hands the blade to the blonde and the scrawled bright red letters disappear. "The Names only hold temporary power but they are important. They are like a gateway to the Demon Curses. It has the same effect on Heaven-allied as their Scripture and Names have on us."

Kenny is nodding. "How do the Demon Curses work?" he asks curiously. The names of the Princes enter the blonde's mind and the blade glows red with the Names being written on them by an invisible hand.

_Feel it. Let the words flow through you into the metal. Concentrate your origins into the blade the same way you did the Prince's Names._

But Damien, I don't know my origins. Damien hears the protest but feels his mate's determination to get this right. He smiles; Kenny will do it, and his Curse will probably be stronger than anyone else's. The Curse glows red, starting beneath Kenny's black shirt, twisting down his arm, and then settling itself on the switchblade. The glow fades so all that is left is the fine engraving of the Curse on the metal.

Kenny's eyes are glowing with amazement and his wicked grin speaks of all the possibilities now opened up to them. His sorrows are forgotten. "We should hunt an angel." Damien raises an eyebrow but is smirking. He waves his hand in a lazy circle, gesturing for Kenny to find them one. The blonde does so; within five minutes he has pinpointed the location of an Angel.

They set off, following the sickening scent of rotten oranges and celestial power. Its a sickening scent and makes Damien's head spin, although he will never tell anyone. Not even his mate knows how much he despises being around them. This is why he will never take a Heavenfilth as his mate – the thought had crossed his mind once or twice because it would piss off everyone, including his father – or even have one as a friend.

The streets are empty even though Damien is sure that everyone knows they are there. Kenny is walking with confidence and gives it off in his aura. Suddenly the Prince is sure that something is going to happen, something horribly bad.

_Kenny..._

An unformed question brushes against his mind.

_Something bad is going to happen here._

They both stop when they hear a screech like a banshee but much more painful. Damien feels a flicker of fear from Kenny but ignores it. He presses on, sticking close to the buildings in a pitiful attempt to not draw attention to himself. Kenny follows his lead, sticking close and going over the Prince's Names in his mind like a mantra. Around the next bend they see why the streets are empty.

Gathered all together in a circle are the Heavenfilth and Heaven-allied humans. The circle is hollow in the center, and standing on a stage bathed in light is an Angel. Its wings are solid white, its sexless body clothed in a white robe that glistens every time it moves. The Angel's pale lavender hair flows past its butt and seems to give off its own light. The effect is blinding.

There is a hush over the group but Damien can't see what has their attention, could it be the Angel? For some reason he doubts it. "Lets get higher." Kenny whispers, pointing to a fire escape on the side of an older building. Damien nods and follows the lithe blonde up. They sit on the rooftop, overlooking the crowd. From here they can see into the circle, at something they missed before.

Kneeling in front of the Angel is a Low Heavenfilth. Its bloodied, bound by golden chains, and naked. The Low Heavenfilth's eyes are wide, she is terrified and sobbing.

**Maria Kisado, you have been caught fornicating with the enemy. You snuck away and bred with an animal of the Hellish kind. Not only was it a Hellspawn, it was a High Hellspawn. You have failed to inform anyone of the location of the High Hellspawn and have been keeping secrets from God. Punishment for your insubordination, betrayal, and the abomination in your womb is death.**

A High Hellspawn has been having sex with Low Heavenfilth? This girl is pregnant with a mixture between Heaven and Hell? Damien can hardly wrap his mind around it. No, its not impossible, but usually the two sides try to stay away from each other unless hunting. Maria obviously was not hunting.

Kenny looks just as shocked as he is. "Who?" he mouths questioningly. Who indeed, would sleep with a Heavenfilth? They all have boyfriends and are pretty damn exclusive. Could the Angel be wrong? Damien sits back on his heels to stare down at the execution in front of them and tries to make sense of it. Kyle is deathly loyal to Stan. Stan is rather indifferent, as is Vampire. That leaves Cartman, whom Damien is sure would not stoop so low.

"Come to see the execution, gentlemen?" Beside him Kenny starts and is a blur as he whips around to face the speaker. "I always thought God knew all." Cartman laughs. "I guess not if he didn't know Maria was fucking someone of the wrong side." Vampire materializes out of the shadows, a silent observer to the meeting.

Kenny strides up to Cartman. "You got her pregnant, fatass?! What about your boyfriend?! Do you have no fucking sense of loyalty?" the blonde goes off on him in a heated whisper, furious beyond belief. Damien is not quite sure if Kenny is more angry because Cartman cheated on Vampire or because she's going to die because of it.

Cartman puts his hands on Kenny's shoulders to hold him off. Damien watches him with narrowed red eyes, ready to interfere if need be. "Yeah, I did. I got her pregnant for the sake of our side. They kill anyone who is caught with a Hellspawn and doesn't kill it. Once we found out about the public executions, we decided to start hanging around Heavenfilth more. The ones we don't kill, they kill themselves."

Makes sense to Damien in a twisted way. Its almost like the executions every week; but that's for making more soldiers. Kenny looks from Cartman to Vampire and back again before shaking his head and stepping back. Damien tugs on his shirt then points out to the stage.

The Angel has a blade made of Heaven Metal. It raises the blade over its head then swiftly brings it down across the girl's outstretched neck. The crowd goes wild. Damien shifts uncomfortably; at least the Demons have the sense to keep quiet when one of their own is killed. Beside him Cartman smiles. "I love abortions."

-

Damien wakes feeling hotter than usual, which is really saying something. He opens his eyes, looks around, and sees a blonde lying on his chest. I'm eleven, I shouldn't have to worry about waking up with strangers. The pain in his eye tells him otherwise, though, and he suddenly remembers that this is Kenny. Kenny who happens to be a stranger because Damien knows next to nothing about him.

Could this stranger be his mate? Well, duh. Kenny probably wouldn't even mind as long as Damien promises him three square meals a day and a place to crash whenever. But seriously, Kenny is pretty damn cute when he is cleaned up and half naked. Plus he has one of Damien's eyes; that's the most powerful bonding magic in Hell. Suddenly Damien wonders if he even has a choice as to whether or not Kenny becomes his mate.

He sighs. Giving Kenny his eye is something he should have thought through. It was a stupid, impulsive move that is going to cost them both dearly. What if Kenny meets his true mate? He will be bonded to Damien, it will get between them. Bonding does not necessarily mean mates, but most Demons who do bond become mates just because they don't really have any connections with anyone else or a desire to be with anyone else.

He lets out another sigh as his eyes wander up to the ceiling where shadows flit. They are playful things, like the Earth dolphins, but have a vicious side like kittens. The shadow-creatures are all over Hell. Damien doesn't know what they are; souls or beast or neither? All he knows is they never leave the ceiling and never speak.

Kenny wakes up screaming. Damien blinks but its the only show of surprise he gives. Is there a Demon bothering him? A quick peek into the blonde's tortured mind shows that its not Damien's Demons tormenting Kenny. Kenny is a sweaty trembling mess. He rolls over to the edge of the bed and pukes on the floor. Damien wrinkles his nose in disgust but is thankful Kenny did it on the floor.

Seeing Kenny on his hands and knees, body trembling from head to toe and covered in sweat, his chest heaving and tears running down his face Damien wonders how he managed to get along before the Antichrist picked him up. Damien narrows his eyes when he finds himself counting Kenny's clearly-defined ribs. There are Demons here who have more fat on them than Kenny does.

_Are you okay?_

Its probably the stupidest question to ask but Damien asks it anyways. Kenny nods, gasping for breath. His mind is in turmoil; flashes of yellowed smiles, dirty hands, ceilings and mattresses view sideways. At the obvious lie Damien frowns.

_No you aren't._

Kenny doesn't even look at him. He crawls to the foot of the bed and shakily stands. Damien watches the blonde leave the room, arms wrapped around his anorexic frame and shoulders hunched. A few times the Prince thinks Kenny is going to fall over but somehow he stays on his feet.

_Where are you going?_

Ignored once again. Damien sighs and get out of bed. He trots after Kenny, keeping his distance in case the blonde doesn't want company. This is Hell, my domain, and I fucking want to know where he's going with such determination. The answer is soon clear, when Kenny heads to the shower.

_Do you want to talk about it?_

If it was someone else, Damien would have told them to fuck off. But this is Kenny, the one he gave his eye to. He ignores the voice in his head telling him how stupid that was.

Without taking the boxers off Kenny turns on the water. He stands with his face tilted towards the spray. His fingers twitch occasionally but his body has stopped shaking. Damien waits for his answer. "I'm a prostitute." Kenny mutters after a few minutes of silence. What with the images in the blonde's head, Damien is completely unsurprised.

_Looked like rape to me._

A bitter laugh escapes those pale lips. "There isn't a difference." Another pause then Kenny adds, "Well, there is one. I got money for it." Damien sits on a nearby rock, facing away from Kenny. Although the blonde is obviously lacking the normal shame of humans, Damien is not much interested in watching him stand under the water. "I needed food and a place to stay during the night because even in summer its so cold I would freeze to death." Damien knows that Kenny is not just using that as a metaphor, he really did freeze to death.

_What happened to your parents?_

"Your typical murder-suicide routine. Dad shot mom and then himself." Kenny says it so apathetically that Damien is tempted to look over at him to see if he really is so apathetic about it. Instead he laughs. If only his father would kill himself and be gone forever. Unfortunately Damien is not going to get lucky. "Why are you laughing?"

_I wish my father was dead too._

"I met him once." Damien perks up at the statement. "He's a cocksucker like God. They should get together sometime." They both laugh and it feels good. It makes Damien wonder when the last time he really laughed was. He can't remember.

_Are you ready to go hunting?_

A sigh and the water turns off. Kenny walks around the bend into Damien's line of view. His black boxers cling to his lower body like a second skin. "Is at all you ever think about?" But he's smiling so Damien doesn't take it seriously. At least Kenny seems to be in a better mood. "Don't feel so damned relieved." Kenny grumbles as he makes his way back to their room with Damien in tow.

_Why not? You think I want to share a mind with someone who is bitching and emotional all the time?_

A flash of panic goes through the blonde and Damien feels his heart speed up. Perhaps I made a mistake saying that, Damien thinks to himself. "No, its fine. I don't like to bitch all the time or be overly emotional, so you don't have to worry about that." Still, Damien feels a tiny pinch on his heart and suspects he has hurt his future mate.


End file.
